Ein geisterhaft magisches Weihnachtsmärchen
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Angelehnt an das wohlbekannte Weihnachtsmärchen von Charles Dickens, so waren die Vorgaben für den Adventskalender, stören drei Geister die Nachtruhe von Draco Malfoy. Wird er die Warnung verstehen?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Mein kleiner Beitrag zum Adventskalender eines anderen Archivs.

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2012. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher liegen bei: Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2009.  
Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2009.  
Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004.

**Was nichts anderes heißt als:** Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören noch immer JKR - ich lade sie nur auf eine kleine, vorweihnachtliche Reise ein. Die Handlung, nun ja, für die kann JKR nichts, daran bin ich schuld. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient, Spaß hatte ich dabei allerdings jede Menge.

~~oo oo~~

"Ihr seid wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das ist doch die dümmste eurer schwachsinnigen Ideen, die ihr mir in den letzten Monaten präsentiert habt."

Draco Malfoy, beide Hände auf einem großen, antiken Schreibtisch aus dunkler Eiche abgestützt, beugte sich noch weiter vor. Sein wütender Blick war auf zwei junge Männer gerichtet, die vermutlich in diesem Augenblick alle ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Fluchtmöglichkeiten in Betracht zogen. "Ich habe euch eingestellt, damit ihr das Unternehmen nach vorne bringt. Doch euch scheint mehr daran gelegen zu sein, uns zu ruinieren." Draco schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Schreibtisch. Der kleinere der beiden Männer machte einen unwillkürlichen Satz nach hinten. Ein altes Bild, das genau über dem Kopf des wütenden Mannes an der Wand hing, wackelte bedenklich. "Nicht genug, dass ihr unseren Kunden irgendwelche Geschenke machen wollt und es Werbung nennt." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ihr damit bereits den Höhepunkt eurer Idiotie erreicht hättet. Aber nein, ihr dürft euch gratulieren." Draco Malfoy schnaufte verächtlich. "Es ist euch tatsächlich gelungen, mich zu überraschen." Das letzte, noch lebende Mitglied der Familie Malfoy richtete sich auf. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf den beiden Männern. "Ihr könnt verschwinden", sagte er schließlich, hob seine Hand und deutete auf die massive Holztür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Niedergeschlagen, die Enttäuschung deutlich in den beiden Gesichtern zu erkennen, wandten die Männer sich ab und gingen auf die Tür zu. "Und wer es wagt, sich morgen krankzumelden, kann sich seine Kündigung gleich selbst schreiben und mir dann zur Unterschrift vorlegen", ertönte es hinter ihnen, kaum dass der Größere seine Hand auf die glänzende Klinke gelegt hatte. "So weit kommt es noch, dass meine Angestellten die Geburt irgendeines Kerles benutzen, um nicht arbeiten zu müssen." Die Tür fiel hinter den beiden Männern ins Schloss und Draco Malfoy ließ sich in seinen Ledersessel fallen. "Eine Weihnachtsfeier. Dass ich nicht lache." Die Standuhr neben der Tür schlug einmal. "Warum sollte man einen Kerl, der seit fast 2000 Jahren tot ist, überhaupt noch feiern?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob gedankenlos ein paar Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her, als ein versiegeltes Schreiben seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Alle Jahre wieder", murmelte er leise, während er das Siegel brach und das Pergament auffaltete. Nicht, dass er es wirklich lesen musste. Er wusste auch so, was der Absender geschrieben hatte. Blaise Zabini war hartnäckig, soviel musste Draco ihm lassen. Jahr für Jahr schickte er die gleiche Einladung. Und Jahr für Jahr ignorierte Draco sie, nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, dem Freund seiner Kinder- und Jugendtage eine Absage zu schreiben. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihn ab und er warf das Pergament in die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

"Was gibt es denn jetzt noch?" Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Unmut über die erneute Störung zu verbergen. Als er keine Antwort bekam, hob er den Kopf. "Herein!" Seine Stimme deutlich lauter als zuvor. Die Tür öffnete sich ein kleines Stück und ein schmales Gesicht, von dunkelblonden Locken umrahmt, kam zum Vorschein.

"Sir, Sie haben Besuch, Sir", kündigte seine Sekretärin an. Draco sah auf den Kalender auf seinem Schreibtisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn in seinem Kalender kein Termin eingetragen war, dann hatte er auch keinen. Er nahm seine Terminplanung immer sehr genau und hasste nichts mehr als Unpünktlichkeit. "Unangemeldeten Besuch, Sir", fügte die junge Frau zögernd hinzu. "Die Damen kommen vom Waisen..." Draco Malfoy sprang auf und die Sekretärin verstummte.

"Miss Aubin, habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich verboten, diese Tagediebe auch nur in die Nähe meines Büros zu lassen", fuhr er die junge Frau an. Das Gesicht der Frau wurde, obwohl es kaum möglich schien, noch blasser. Sie nickte. "Und können Sie sich daran erinnern, was ich Ihnen versprochen habe, wenn Sie es doch tun?" Wieder nickte die Frau. "Sehr gut. Dann sehen Sie zu, dass sie das Pack loswerden und dann können Sie gleich mitgehen. Ich danke Ihnen für die geleisteten Dienste, doch Mitarbeiterinnen wie Sie kann ich nicht brauchen."

"Aber Sir, ich …" Er hob die Hand. Ein Wind wehte durch das Büro. Die junge Sekretärin konnte eben noch ihren Kopf in Sicherheit bringen, da fiel die schwere Holztür auch schon zu. Nur undeutlich konnte er die Stimmen auf der anderen Seite vernehmen. Es interessierte ihn viel zu wenig, als dass er sich bemühte, auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen. "Ich bin umgeben von sentimentalen Dummköpfen", murmelte er leise und widmete sich wieder seinen Papieren. In dem großen Bild über ihm schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Lautlos. Draco bekam es nicht mit, sah den Mann nicht, der vortrat und kopfschüttelnd zu ihm herunter sah. Nicht, dass Draco dem Bild sonderlich viel Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Draco Malfoy schenkte niemandem mehr Beachtung. Schon vor vielen Jahren war er dazu übergegangen, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Früh hatte er gelernt, dass er sich auf niemanden verlassen konnte. Nur auf sich selbst.

~~ooOoo~~

Es regnete, als Draco an diesem Abend, wie an jedem anderen Abend auch, mit einem Glas Whisky in der einen und seinem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand auf die Terrasse seines großen Hauses hinaustrat. Ein kurzer Schlenker mit dem unscheinbaren Stück Holz, ein paar leise gemurmelte Worte und der Regen konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Die unfreundliche Kälte, die um diese Jahreszeit herrschte, sie störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Es war das typische, englische Dezemberwetter. Regen, Regen und noch mehr Regen. Tagsüber beherrschte ein tristes Grau den Himmel, bevor es, viel früher als sonst, dunkel wurde. Draco redete sich ein, die Dunkelheit zu mögen und zuckte zusammen, als von irgendwoher der Schrei eines Vogels die Stille durchbrach. Stille beherrschte sein Leben außerhalb seines Büros. Das alte Haus, nicht weit von einer unwissenden Muggelsiedlung entfernt, war leer, seit seine Eltern diese Welt verlassen hatten. Zuerst sein Vater, dem die Jahre in Askaban nicht gut getan hatten, dann seine Mutter, die an dem Tod des geliebten Mannes zerbrochen war. Eine eigene Familie zu gründen, dazu hatte ihm die Zeit gefehlt. Bei Merlin, seine Mutter hatte es versucht. Wieder und wieder. Draco war sich sicher, dass Narcissa Malfoy keine junge Frau, sofern sie wenigstens annähernd in seinem Alter war, ausgelassen hatte. Eine Party hier, ein Nachmittagstee dort, eine angeblich zufällige Begegnung im Park. Seine Mutter hatte alle Register gezogen. Doch Draco hatte sich nicht binden wollen. Diesen Fehler hatte er einmal in seinem Leben gemacht. Die Narbe trug er noch immer auf seinem Unterarm. Er war froh, all dem mit einem blauen Auge, ein paar Monaten Hausarrest und einigen Auflagen entkommen zu sein.

Nach dem Krieg hatte er, wie viele andere seiner damaligen Mitschüler auch, seinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt. Es war ein Spießrutenlauf gewesen, den er irgendwie überstanden hatte. Seine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister in Amerika war dagegen eine Erholung gewesen. Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er eine veränderte Welt vorgefunden. Die Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich verändert, wie auch ihre Umwelt. Starbucks und Burgerking hatten ihren Weg in die Winkelgasse ebenso gefunden, wie Computer und Fernsehen den Weg in die Häuser der Hexen und Zauberer. Sie waren tatsächlich im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen, wenn auch mit etlichen Jahren Verspätung. Draco hatte den Schritt in die Moderne genutzt und sich seine Nische gesucht. Seine Zaubertränke in Einwegphiolen hatten den Markt überschwemmt und sich bis heute gehalten. Das kleine Unternehmen, das in diesem Haus seinen Anfang genommen hatte, beschäftigte heute beinahe hundert Leute und betrieb, neben einem Internetshop im Weltweiten Wizarding Web, zahlreiche Shops in aller Welt. Draco Malfoy war ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, wozu brauchte er jetzt noch eine Familie.

Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, die seine Terrasse umgab, betrachtete die hell erleuchteten Fenster seines Hauses und redete sich ein, er sei glücklich. Nach einer Weile stellte er das leere Glas auf der Mauer ab. Sollten die Hauselfen es doch wegräumen. Er war müde. Der Tag war, wie jeder andere Tag auch, anstrengend gewesen. Ein neuer Shop in dem magischen Teil von Philadelphia, ein neues, Erfolg versprechendes Produkt, eine Kündigung. Es war ein guter Tag und gleich morgen würde er eine Anzeige für eine neue Sekretärin aufgeben. Vielleicht eine mit blonden Haaren dieses Mal? Er war sich noch nicht sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco hatte bereits einige Stunden geschlafen, als er plötzlich hochschreckte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Vergeblich. Schwere, dichte Vorhänge hätten nicht einmal Sonnenlicht in diesen Raum gelassen, ganz zu schweigen von dem fahlen Licht des Mondes, der sich vermutlich ohnehin mal wieder hinter den Wolken versteckte. Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Verdammte Hauselfen", versuchte er zu erklären, was ihm unerklärlich erschien. "Dass sie selbst in der Nacht keine Rücksicht auf hart arbeitende Zauberer nehmen können." Er schloss die Augen und wollte zurück in eine Traumwelt, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte.

"Halt! Halt! Nicht wieder einschlafen. Es war schwer genug, dich überhaupt wach zu bekommen, mein Junge." Draco schoss wieder hoch, glaubte am anderen Ende, gleich neben dem Schrank ein Schimmern gesehen zu haben, schob es jedoch auf seinen halb wachen Zustand. "Ehrlich, mein Junge, du schläfst wie ein Toter." Draco schluckte trocken. Die Stimme weckte längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen. Unschöne Erinnerungen. Etwas flackerte. Dieses Mal neben der Tür. "Doch jetzt, wo du nun endlich wach bist, sollten wir uns ein wenig unterhalten." Das Licht neben der Tür wurde heller. Draco zog die schwere Daunendecke hoch bis unter das Kinn und starrte ungläubig auf die immer deutlicher werdende Gestalt neben der Tür.

"Sie … Sie … Sie …" Er brachte lediglich ein heiseres Stottern zustande, ihm fehlte die Luft zum Atmen. "Sie sind tot", presste er schließlich hervor und widerstand dem Drang, sich unter seiner Bettdecke zu verstecken. Was seine Augen sahen, wollte der Verstand nicht glauben. Es war unmöglich.

"Fürwahr, das bin ich, mein Sohn", antwortete der Mann, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und funkelnde Augen, von denen Draco wusste, dass sie blau waren. Selbst nach all den Jahren hatte er dieses Gesicht nicht vergessen. Viel zu nah war er ihm gewesen. "Sogar schon eine ganze Weile", fügte der alte Mann hinzu.

"Aber … wenn Sie … warum?" Wieder brachte Draco keinen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen. Dabei war es nicht die Tatsache, dass vielleicht ein Geist seinen Weg in das Schlafzimmer des Mannes gefunden hatte. Geister waren nicht sonderlich furchterregend. Merlin, er war in Hogwarts gewesen. Geister hatten dort zum Inventar gehört. Es war der Mann, der dieser Geist einst gewesen war, vor dem Draco Angst hatte. Soviel Angst, dass sie ihn beinahe lähmte. "Was … ich habe … damals." Zweifellos war die Verbindung von Dracos Verstand zu seiner Zunge auf unerklärliche Weise getrennt worden.

"Sehe ich so furchterregend aus?", wollte der Geist wissen. Die aufgestickten Sterne auf seinem dunkelblauen Umhang funkelten in dem seltsamen Licht, das ihn umgab. "Man hat mir wiederholt versichert, dass ich von meinem früheren Ich kaum zu unterscheiden bin." Er sah an sich herunter, hob schließlich wieder den Kopf und strich sich über den langen, weißen Bart, bevor er die Brille auf seiner Nase zurechtrückte.

"Nein, aber … tot … hier …", versuchte Draco es ein weiteres Mal. Ohne Erfolg. Seine Hände hielten die Beine umklammert und er betete, dass der Geist seine aufkommende Panik nicht bemerkte. 'Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen', dachte er und versuchte, sich auf die Atmung zu konzentrieren. "Ich … es war sein … konnte nicht …" Er schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Knie und verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche. Eine Schwäche, die ihn schon sein Leben lang begleitet hatte.

"Du musst schon in ganzen Sätzen sprechen, mein Junge." Draco hob seinen Kopf von den Knien und bereute diese Bewegung im selben Moment. Da war es wieder, das Lächeln, das Draco viele Jahre in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte. "Sonst habe selbst ich Probleme, dir zu folgen", fügte der Geist hinzu. Draco schloss die Augen und zwang sich erneut zu innerer Ruhe. Nach einer ganzen Weile atmete er ein letztes Mal tief durch und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

"Sie wollen sich an mir rächen", brachte er schließlich heraus, seinen Blick fest auf den Geist gerichtet. Wenn er schon sein frühes Ende finden sollte, dann wollte er es stolz erhobenen Hauptes tun. 'Und in meinem Schlafanzug', hielt er sich die Lächerlichkeit der Situation vor Augen und dachte einen kurzen Moment darüber nach, sich etwas anzuziehen. Jedoch traute er sich nicht, den Geist auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Ich?" Das Erstaunen im Gesicht des Geistes wurde von dem Klang seiner Stimme nur noch unterstrichen. "Wofür? Ich bin tot. Es gibt nichts, wofür es zu rächen sich lohnen könnte." Der Geist kam näher heran und alles in Draco schien sich zu verkrampfen. Selbst aus der Nähe glich der Geist seinem lebenden Vorbild, als sei es eine Spiegelung. Jede Falte, das Funkeln in den blauen Augen, die langen Haare und der weiße Bart. Wäre Draco nicht Zeuge seines Todes gewesen, er hätte geschworen, der echte Albus Dumbledore hätte den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer gefunden. Doch Albus Dumbledore war tot. Dessen war er sich sicher. Und dafür hatte er einen verdammt guten Grund.

"Ich bin schuld an Ihrem Tod", erinnerte er sich an eine Nacht, die er nie wirklich vergessen würde, selbst wenn er es noch so sehr versuchte.

"Das glaubst du wirklich!" Es war keine Frage, die über die Lippen des Geistes kamen, es war eine Feststellung. Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Draco hingegen nickte. Es gab niemanden, der es besser wissen könnte. Er war dort gewesen, seinen Zauberstab auf den wehrlosen Mann gerichtet. Wieder schüttelte der Geist den Kopf.

"Ich kann dir versichern, junger Mann, dich trifft keinerlei Schuld. Mein Tod war lange beschlossen, bevor du den Mut gefunden hast, deinen Plan wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen." Draco hörte die Worte, wollte sie jedoch nicht glauben. Damals war er fest entschlossen gewesen, zu tun, was getan werden musste. Und er hätte vollendet, was er begonnen hatte, wenn er nicht gestört worden wäre.

"Wenn Professor Snape …", setzte er an, brach aber sofort ab. Noch heute schmerzte ihn dieser Verlust beinahe so sehr wie der Tod seiner Eltern. Professor Severus Snape mochte ein Todesser gewesen sein, ein Mörder noch dazu, aber er war ihm in schweren Zeiten mehr als nur ein guter Freund gewesen. Und er hatte ihn vor dem größten Fehler seines Lebens bewahrt, auch wenn Draco dafür hatte zahlen müssen. Das Andenken dieses Mannes zu ehren, war seine Motivation gewesen, in die Fußstapfen des Lehrers zu treten, der ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte.

"Der gute Snape. Er tat, worum ich ihn bat", erklärte der Geist und weckte Dracos Neugier. Während er, zum wiederholten Male, über seinen Bart strich, fuhr er fort: "Er war der Schule und mir treu ergeben. Bis zu seinem Tod. Er …" Der Mann hielt inne, hob den Kopf und legte ihn schließlich zur Seite. Es war, als würde er etwas hören, was Draco entging. Schließlich nickte der Geist. "Und darüber hinaus", ergänzte er seine Worte und verwirrte den ehemaligen Schüler endgültig.

"Und warum sind Sie dann hier?" Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht vor, den Rest der Nacht mit dem Ebenbild seines alten Schulleiters zu verbringen. Vielleicht war ja wirklich alles völlig harmlos und der Geist besuchte einfach nur ein paar seiner ehemaligen Schüler. Zuzutrauen wäre es Albus Dumbledore, hatte der Magier doch bereits zu Lebzeiten hin und wieder sehr seltsame Ideen gehabt.

"Um dir zu helfen, mein Junge." Draco konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Das war dann wohl die Krönung der seltsamen Ideen. Der verstorbene Magier schien bei dem Übergang von der einen in die andere Welt seinen Verstand verloren zu haben.

"Mir?" Draco hob die Hand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. "Das ist lachhaft. Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Mir geht es bestens", erklärte er schließlich. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken über das Leben nach dem Tod gemacht. Doch vielleicht bekamen diese Wesen, was auch immer sie nach dem Tod sein mochten, nicht mehr viel von der Welt der Lebenden mit. "Ich habe eine gut gehende Firma, verdiene verdammt viel Geld und die meisten Menschen bewundern mich", hielt er dem Mann vor. "Sie sehen, Professor Dumbledore, es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen."

"Oh doch, Draco Malfoy", widersprach der weißhaarige Geist und kam erneut ein Stück näher an das Bett heran. "Du brauchst alle Hilfe, die du kriegen kannst. Nur dann bist du noch zu retten." Wieder kam er näher und Draco versuchte auszuweichen, als der Geist seine Hand ausstreckte. Doch trotz des hohen Alters zu Lebzeiten und seinem Tod vor vielen Jahren war der Geist schneller als Draco. Albus Dumbledore ergriff die Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers. Noch während Draco mit der Überraschung kämpfte, dass ein Geist ihn berühren konnte und sich dessen Haut obendrein noch warm anfühlte, wurde er in einen dichten, nebligen Wirbel gezogen. Draco schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an. Es war viel schlimmer als das Gefühl, das ihn beim Apparieren überkam. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, Sterne funkelten vor seinen Augen. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich in einem großen Zimmer wieder, das ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. Vor den deckenhohen Fenstern und einer Tür, von der Draco sofort wusste, dass sie in den Garten hinaus führte, stand ein festlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Zahllose Kerzen tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Von irgendwoher war leise Musik zu hören. Während Draco überlegte, woher er all dies kannte, gab es einen Knall. Draco schnellte herum. Ein kleiner Junge, kaum älter als drei Jahre, rannte quer durch den Raum, blieb kurz vor dem Baum stehen und rannte schließlich zu dem englischen Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes. Erst dort blieb er stehen und streckte seine dünnen Arme aus. Doch so sehr er sich auch streckte, er konnte die festlich geschmückten Strümpfe, die am oberen Rand hingen, nicht erreichen. Schließlich gab er es auf und drehte sich herum.

Draco sog laut hörbar die Luft ein, als er in das junge Gesicht blickte. Sein Gesicht. Dies war das Haus seiner Eltern. Das Haus, in dem er noch immer lebte. Er stand im Kaminzimmer. Einen Raum, den er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr nutzte. Es war immer das Lieblingszimmer seines Vaters gewesen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf dem antiken Sideboard abzustützen. Er fühlte Tannennadeln unter seinen Fingern, seine Hand schloss sich um etwas Kühles, ein leises Klingeln drang an sein Ohr.

"Mummy", die hohe Stimme des Jungen riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm brachte ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre auf die beiden Personen zugerannt, die jetzt in der Tür standen. "Mum, Dad", flüsterte er leise und verfluchte die Hand, die seinen Oberarm fest umschlungen hatte und ihn festhielt. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Es waren seine Eltern. Nur sehr viel jünger.

"Sie können dich weder sehen, noch hören, Draco", flüsterte ihm die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore zu. Draco drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück und sah dem alten Mann fragend in die Augen. "Es gibt Dinge, Draco, die lassen sich einfach nicht erklären", antwortete der Geist, ohne die Frage je gehört zu haben. "Doch wir sind nicht wegen ihnen hier." Draco sah wieder zu seinem jüngeren Ich. Noch immer blickte das Kind zu seiner Mutter, dann wieder zu den unerreichbaren Geschenken. "Mummy", wiederholte er flehend.

"Ein Malfoy quengelt nicht", vernahm Draco Worte, die ihm nur allzu vertraut waren. Er konnte nicht aufzählen, was ein Malfoy angeblich alles nicht tat. Zu oft hatte sein Vater diese Worte benutzt. "Lass uns erst frühstücken, Darling", drang die Stimme seiner Mutter zu ihm durch. War sie wirklich so hart gewesen. "Aber ich will …", quiekte das Kind am anderen Ende des Raumes. "Draco!" Die energische Stimme seines Vaters hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, der nicht nur das Kind, sondern auch Draco zusammenzucken ließ. Und wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte, so folgte auch sein jüngeres Ich dem strengen Ruf des Vaters. Sichtlich enttäuscht ging er zu seinen Eltern und blieb vor ihnen stehen. "Ja, Vater", sagte er bedrückt und warf einen letzten, wehmütigen Blick auf den geschmückten Kamin, bevor er mit seinen Eltern das Kaminzimmer verließ und den erwachsenen Draco mit seinem Begleiter zurückließ.

"Sie haben mich trotzdem geliebt", kommentierte der Mann die beinahe lieblose Szene, die sich eben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. "Sie konnten es nur nie zeigen. Nicht einmal, wenn wir alleine gewesen sind." Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wieder wurde er in einen Wirbel gezogen, der von Nebel umgeben war. Doch dieses Mal blieb die Übelkeit aus. Er wurde auch nicht ohnmächtig. Dennoch schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er das Gefühl von festem Boden unter seinen Füßen verspürte.

Dieses Mal brauchte er nicht lange, um sich zurechtzufinden. Er stand vor dem langen Esstisch, der noch heute in diesem Haus stand. Die Dekoration war nicht ganz so, wie er sie kannte. Düsterer. Da half auch der Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke des Raumes nicht. "Du spürst es auch, mein Junge", hörte er die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Draco konnte nicht anders. Er nickte. Es war nicht der Raum, nicht das Licht, doch etwas Dunkles hing über dem Raum. Draco hatte eine Ahnung, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Ein Geräusch an der Tür, das beklemmende Gefühl wurde stärker. Draco musste sich nicht umdrehen. Er konnte sich zu gut an diesen Weihnachtsabend erinnern. Besser als ihm lieb war. Nicht an das, was ihn vermutlich jetzt erwartete, doch an die Stunden davor. "Voldemort", flüsterte er. Der Dunkle Magier schaffte es tatsächlich noch immer, ihm Angst zu machen. Langsam, sehr langsam, drehte er sich um und sah genau in das schreckliche, schlangengleiche Gesicht mit den roten Augen.

"Narcissa, meine Liebe, du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen." Voldemorts Stimme jagte Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken. Doch schlimmer als die Stimme war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Die Hand des Dunklen Magiers lag für einen Moment ruhig auf dem Rücken seiner Mutter. Doch dann bewegten sich die langen, dürren Finger und die Hand suchte sich ihren Weg nach unten. Draco sah seine Mutter an. Doch Narcissa Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Regung. Einzig Lucius Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. "Dennoch vermisse ich deinen Sohn, werte Narcissa." Voldemort bewegte seine Hand und Draco glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. "Das Schwein", fluchte er und wollte auf den Dunklen Magier losstürmen. "Du kannst nichts tun, Draco. Es ist lange geschehen." Draco atmete tief durch. "Unser Sohn verbringt die Feiertage mit Severus. Er …" Narcissas Stimme brach ab. Ein kehliges, wahnsinniges Lachen hallte durch den Raum. "Eine gute Idee, meine Liebe, eine sehr gute Idee. Vielleicht vermag der gute Severus noch etwas zu retten. Ihr habt in der Erziehung ja leider gänzlich versagt. Dennoch habe ich meine Pläne mit dem Jungen. Genau genommen hatte ich sie schon für heute Abend. Zu schade, dass ihr mal wieder intervenieren musstet." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment hörte Draco die Schreie seiner Eltern. Verzweifelt musste er zusehen, wie sie sich auf dem Boden wanden, die Gesichter schmerzhaft verzerrt. Voldemort hob seinen Fuß und trat über Narcissa hinweg. "Wir sollten das Essen nicht verkommen lassen", sagte er, ohne die beiden Menschen am Boden weiter zu beachten. "Bellatrix, würdest du mich begleiten." Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er die Schwester seiner Mutter erkannte. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich aus dem Griff seines Schulleiters zu befreien und auf die verhasste Tante zulaufen wollte, griff der alte Magier nach seiner Hand. Beinahe erleichtert, der widerlichen Szene entfliehen zu können, ließ Draco sich in den Wirbel aus Nebel fallen und schloss die Augen. Als er sie vorsichtig öffnete, fand er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Einen Moment lang starrte er auf die Tür. Doch nichts passierte. Langsam sah er sich um. Das Buch auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett, die Brille, die er erst seit Kurzem brauchte, er war eindeutig in seinem Schlafzimmer. In seiner Zeit. Er war zuhause. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Bilder des eben Erlebten huschten durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte seine Eltern gesehen. Es war ein Abend gewesen, an dem es einen großen Streit im Hause Malfoy gegeben hatte. Draco, so gerne er seinen Lehrer und Mentor mochte, war nicht bereit gewesen, Weihnachten mit diesem griesgrämigen Mann zu verbringen. Er hatte seinen Eltern wieder und wieder vorgeworfen, dass sie ihn loswerden wollten. "Sie wollten mich beschützen", kam es ihm über die Lippen, in dem Moment, da es ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

"So wie sie es ihr ganzes Leben getan haben, mein Junge", bestätigte der alte Mann. Draco hob den Kopf. "Ich gebe zu, dass ihre Methoden ungewöhnlich und vielleicht nicht immer richtig gewesen sind", fügte er als Antwort auf Dracos fragenden Blick hinzu. "Ihre kühle, abweisende Art hat dir vermutlich das Leben gerettet, Draco", versuchte der Mann zu erklären. Draco verstand zwar die Worte, konnte aber den Sinn nicht begreifen. "Durch ihr Vorbild hast du schnell gelernt, deine Emotionen zu verbergen. Nur so konntest du in Voldemorts Gegenwart überleben. Dein Vater hat nie daran gezweifelt, dass Voldemorts Rückkehr nur eine Frage der Zeit war." Das Gesicht des alten Mannes wirkte plötzlich älter. Sehr viel älter. "Er hat auch immer gewusst, dass es für ihn keine Rettung mehr gab. Anders als Severus hatte Lucius eine Familie, die er zu beschützen hatte." Draco legte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. Der alte Mann sprach, heute wie damals, in Rätseln. Was hatte sein Lehrer mit seinem Vater zu tun. "Aber es stimmt, deine Eltern haben alles Menschenmögliche getan, um dir ein anderes, ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen", schloss Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy glaubte zu sehen, wie die Gestalt des Mannes verschwamm. "Sie waren bereit, ihr Leben dafür zu geben." Jetzt war Draco sich sicher. Der Geist war dabei, sich aufzulösen. Er hob die Hand, wollte den Mann nicht gehen lassen. Nicht, bevor er nicht ein paar Antworten bekam. "Du solltest überlegen, was du aus ihrem Opfer gemacht hast, mein Junge." Die Stimme des weißhaarigen Zauberers wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Draco sprang auf, wollte den Mann aufhalten. Doch als er zur Tür kam, war Albus Dumbledore verschwunden. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Er umfasste seine Beine mit den Armen und verbarg sein Gesicht. Niemand sollte sehen, wie Tränen sich ihren Weg suchten. Niemand! Schon gar keine Geister seiner Vergangenheit. Eine kleine, silberne Glocke fiel aus seiner Hand und schlug mit leisem Klingen auf dem Boden auf.


	3. Chapter 3

"Autsch!" Draco schob sich die rechte Hand unter den Rücken, noch bevor er die Augen aufmachte. "Ein dämlicher Traum und Rückenschmerzen. Diese Nacht gebe ich als gebraucht zurück", murmelte er schlaftrunken vor sich hin, während er schließlich doch die Augen öffnete und sich bewegte. Er hielt inne und tastete seine Umgebung ab. "Das ist nicht mein Bett", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.

"Sehr gut erkannt", vernahm er eine Stimme. Erschrocken rappelte Draco sich auf. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken erkannten das Muster in dem Holz. Eine Tür. Seine Tür. Im Raum flammte eine Kerze auf und Draco sah sein Bett. Er hielt die Luft an.

"Verdammte Alpträume!" Den Rücken gegen die Tür gestützt, betrachtete er die Gestalt auf seinem Bett. "Ab morgen gibt es keinen Alkohol mehr nach dem Abendessen", riet er sich selbst. "Vielleicht sollte ich das Abendessen auch gleich ausfallen lassen."

"Keine Alpträume, das kann ich dir versichern, Draco", raubte eine lange nicht gehörte, sanfte Stimme Draco die letzte Hoffnung, dass all dies nicht real war. Die Gestalt auf seinem Bett erhob sich und kam auf Draco zu. Vincent Crabbe musterte seinen einstigen Freund und Klassenkameraden. "Und das Essen solltest du besser nicht ausfallen lassen." Er hob die Hand und piekste Draco mit einem Finger in die Rippen. "Klapperdürr wie eh und je. Dabei ist das Essen doch immer das Beste an Hogwarts gewesen." Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. "Essen! Alleine die Erinnerung lässt mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen", seufzte er mit verträumter Stimme.

"Ich kann dir … Wenn du Hunger hast … Die Hauselfen …" Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schien es, als hätten Hirn und Zunge massive Kommunikationsstörungen. Vincent schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht nötig. Ich brauche kein Essen", erklärte er, die Stimme jetzt beinahe wehleidig. "Außerdem bin ich nicht hier, um mich zu amüsieren." Er trat noch einen Schritt dichter an Draco heran. "Oder hast du das etwa geglaubt." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Rache?" Es war eine wage Vermutung, mit der er schon zuvor falsch gelegen hatte. Doch welches Risiko ging er schon ein. Es war ein Traum. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein. Er würde bald aufwachen. In seinem Bett. Vincents Lachen lenkte ihn ab.

"Da ich dieses verdammte Feuer gelegt habe, kann ich mich wohl kaum an dir rächen wollen. Und das Potter dich und nicht mich gerettet hat …" Er hielt inne und lächelte. "Im Nachhinein betrachtet macht es tatsächlich Sinn." Draco zog die Augenbraue ein Stück hoch und sah seinen früheren Klassenkameraden fragend an. "Das solltest du besser nicht tun, Draco, es gibt Falten", warnte Vincent ihn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Dracos Stirn. "Du bist im kritischen Alter." Draco holte tief Luft, entspannte seine Gesichtsmuskeln jedoch vorsichtshalber. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich alt bin? Ich bin gerade etwas über 30." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Im Gegensatz zu seinem anderen Besucher machte dieser hier ihm keine Angst. Tatsächlich freute er sich über die Gelegenheit, seinen Freund noch einmal zu sehen. Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war.

"Etwas?" Dieses Mal war es an Vincent, die Augenbraue zu heben. Draco winkte ab. "Nun gut, wollen wir es dabei belassen." Er hob erneut die Hand und stupste mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, hinter der sich Dracos Herz verbarg. "Da drinnen bist du allerdings schon ziemlich tot", gab er zu bedenken. "Falls du überhaupt je gelebt hast." Draco schnappte nach Luft.

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte er, als er seine Ruhe wiedergefunden hatte. "Ich bin verdammt lebendig." Er streckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe. "Zumindest, wenn ich heute Nacht noch ein wenig Schlaf bekomme. Ich habe nämlich morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor mir." Er versuchte, an dem Freund seiner Jugendzeit vorbeizukommen. Doch Vincent Crabbe war schneller.

"Den hast du, in der Tat. Vorausgesetzt, wir sind erfolgreich", stimmte er Draco zu. "Doch zuerst müssen wir daran etwas ändern." Wieder berührte er mit seinem kurzen, dicken Finger Dracos Brust.

"Lass das, Vince!" Draco versuchte, nach der Hand des anderen Mannes zu greifen. Schließlich gelang es ihm und als hätte er es geahnt, ergriff ein starker Wirbel ihn und zog ihn hinab in die Tiefe. Nebel umgab sie. Draco seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Nur dann, so hatte er schnell gelernt, konnte er die Übelkeit verhindern. Als er festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte, traute er sich zunächst nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Er wollte keine zweite Begegnung mit Voldemort, war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit seinen Eltern überstehen würde.

"Mach die Augen auf", zischte es in sein Ohr. Ein schmerzhafter Schlag auf seinen Rücken folgte kurz darauf. Draco gab nach und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nichts in diesem Raum ihm vertraut vorkam. Es war ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Deutlich kleiner als sein eigenes Wohnzimmer. Ein geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke verlieh dem Raum ein festliches Ambiente, konnte jedoch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass die Möbel alt und die Läufer verschlissen waren. Dennoch wirkte der Raum gemütlich. Die Tür ging auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich betrat eine junge Frau das Zimmer und stellte prall gefüllte Einkaufstüten auf dem Boden ab. Sie rieb sich die Hände. Ein Mann, kaum älter als die Frau, folgte ihr. Auch er trug in beiden Händen schwere Taschen, die er unsanft auf dem Boden abstellte.

"Pass doch auf", schalt seine Frau ihn. "Oder weißt du noch, was in welcher Tasche ist? Nicht, dass du diese kitschige Tasse für deine Mutter noch zerbrichst" Sie lachte und ihr Mann warf ihr einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

"Nur weil du diese Sammeltassen nicht magst, sind sie doch nicht kitschig. Mum wird sich darüber freuen", rechtfertigte er das Geschenk für seine Mutter. Die junge Frau trat ein paar Schritte vor, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihren Mann.

"Nur, wenn du dieses Ding heil gelassen hast, Kevin." Sie wandte sich den Einkäufen zu. "Ich glaube, wir haben es wirklich ein wenig übertrieben", stellte sie fest, während sie sich daran machte, die erste Tüte auszupacken. "Besonders jetzt." Ein Schatten legte sich über das bisher so fröhliche Gesicht. Ihr Mann trat hinter sie und umschlang sie mit beiden Armen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sarah. Du wirst schnell etwas finden." Das Kinn auf die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt, küsste er ihren Hals und versuchte, die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. "Eigentlich bin ich dem Kerl sogar dankbar, dass er dich rausgeworfen hat. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du es solange mit ihm aushalten konntest."

Sarah Aubin, bis vor wenigen Stunden noch die Sekretärin von Draco Malfoy, hob den Kopf und sah ihren Mann einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Du tust ihm unrecht", sagte sie schließlich leise. Draco verschluckte sich beinahe und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er hatte sie rausgeworfen und diese Frau verteidigte ihn noch. Er sah zu Vincent. Doch der Geist deutete lediglich mit dem Kopf auf die beiden Menschen. "Sieh hin und hör gut zu", forderte er Draco auf.

"Der Idiot hat dich unter Druck gesetzt, dauernd Überstunden machen lassen, und dir viel zu viel Arbeit aufgeladen. Das hätte niemand in der normalen Arbeitszeit schaffen können. Derweil hat er vermutlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und gefaulenzt." Der Mann mit den braunen, kurzen Haaren ließ von seiner Frau ab und ging zu den Tüten hinüber. Bereits in der zweiten Tüte fand er, was er gesucht hatte, zog etwas aus der Tüte und hielt es hoch. "Und nachdem er dich einen Tag vor Weihnachten einfach gefeuert hat, gehst du auch noch los und kaufst ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk." Er stellte das kleine Päckchen auf den Tisch. "Meine Frau ist wirklich verrückt", stellte er fest und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Oder einfach zu gut für diese Welt", schob er hinterher.

"Also er mag ja alles Mögliche sein, aber ganz bestimmt nicht faul", nahm Sarah ihren bisherigen Arbeitgeber erneut in Schutz. "Und eigentlich verlangt er von uns nicht mehr, als von sich selbst", erklärte sie. Eine dunkelblonde Strähne fiel ihr in das gerötete Gesicht. "Nur leider verlangt er von sich selbst viel zu viel, ohne es zu merken." Sie sah ihren Mann traurig an. "Aber vermutlich ist das so, wenn die Arbeit das Einzige ist, was man im Leben noch hat", versuchte sie es mit einer Erklärung. "Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist er einer der traurigsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Er hat keine Familie und keine Freunde." Sie stand auf und legte die Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes. "Mein Job ist mir zwar wichtig, aber unser Sohn und du, unsere Freunde, das ist es, was mein Leben ausmacht." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Draco Malfoy helfen."

"Was für ein Blödsinn", schimpfte Draco Malfoy, während er versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Ein kleiner Seitenblick zu Vincent. Keine Frage, der einstige Freund hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Vincent Crabbe war immer der sensiblere seiner beiden Freunde, die viele für hirnlose Schläger gehalten hatten, gewesen. Doch Draco wusste es besser. So hatte er auch wenig Zweifel daran, dass Vincent seine Fassade durchschaute. Doch wie schon zu ihrer Schulzeit, so ließ er sich auch heute nichts anmerken. Draco wandte sich wieder dem jungen Paar zu. Selbst nach ihrer Kündigung, in einem einfachen, kleinen Wohnzimmer, war diese Frau glücklich. Ihm wurde langsam bewusst, dass etwas in seinem Leben nicht ganz so gelaufen war, wie es hätte sein sollen. Eine Hand auf seinem Arm lenkte ihn ab. Er wartete auf den Wirbel, wollte nicht sehen, was für ihn selbst wohl für immer unerreichbar sein würde. Doch nichts passierte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah seinen Begleiter an. Vincent schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen.

"Es ist nicht weit. Wir können zu Fuß hingehen. Ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse gewesen", klärte er Draco auf und verließ das warme Wohnzimmer. Im Flur wartete er auf Draco. "Findest du nicht auch, dass die Winkelgasse zu Weihnachten am schönsten ist?", wollte er wissen, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort. Als sie das Haus verließen, standen sie mitten in der belebten Einkaufsstraße, die den Hexen und Zauberern Englands vorbehalten war. Anders als im Rest des Landes lag in diesem Teil Londons sogar Schnee. Viel Schnee. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass es kein echter Schnee war. Weiß und kalt war er genau das, was man zu Weihnachten erwartete. Er bückte sich und strich mit der Hand über den Schnee. Ob es nun an der sonderbaren Nacht lag, oder einfach das Kind in ihm sich meldete, konnte Draco nicht einmal sagen, als er aus der kühlen Masse eine feste Kugel formte. Die Hand mit dem Schneeball hinter dem Rücken verborgen, richtete er sich langsam auf, drehte sich um und sah Vincent an.

"Wir müssen da lang", erklärte der ehemalige Freund und war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Dracos Schneeball ihn am Rücken traf. Erstaunt darüber, dass die kalte Kugel nicht durch den Geist hindurchgeflogen war, starrte Draco seinen Freund an. Lange genug für Vincent, um sich zu rächen, wie Draco merkte, als ein Schneeball ihn an der Brust traf und zerfiel.

"Na warte, Vince", rief er und bückte sich um neuen Schnee zu sammeln. Zu spät. Ein Schneeball traf ihn genau im Nacken und das kalte Nass lief ihm den Hals hinunter. Draco hob, die Hände tief in den Schnee vergraben, den Kopf, um zu sehen, was sein Freund als Nächstes tun würde. Vincent stand kaum zwei Meter entfernt, eine Hand in der Tasche, die andere auf Draco gerichtet, als wolle er ihn locken. Draco raffte den Schnee zusammen, formte ihn, zielte und traf. Er lachte laut, als die Schneemasse mit Vincents Brustkorb kollidierte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco, völlig außer Atem, auf einer der nahen Banken Zuflucht suchte. "Ich gebe mich geschlagen", sagte er lachend und hob abwehrend beide Hände. "Du hast gewonnen." Es war nichts Neues. Schon in ihrer Vergangenheit war Vincent meistens als Sieger aus ihren Schneeballschlachten hervorgegangen. Damals, als ihr kindliches Leben noch völlig unbeschwert gewesen war. Es tat gut, noch einmal so tun zu dürfen, als hätte es alles andere nie gegeben. Keinen Krieg, kein Voldemort, keine verlorenen Freunde oder Familienmitglieder. Doch die Realität holte Draco viel schneller wieder ein, als ihm lieb war.

"Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit", stellte Vincent Crabbe fest, als er sich neben Draco setzte. Draco sah ihn ernst an und nickte schließlich.

"Aber das ist lange her." Er deutet auf die Umgebung und dann auf seinen Begleiter. "Es ist alles nur ein Traum, Vincent. Das wahre Leben, es ist ganz anders. Wir können nicht zurückholen, was längst vergangen ist." Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Dieser fürchterliche, geschmolzene Schnee. Er schluckte.

"Nein, das können wir nicht, Draco", stimmte Vincent ihm zu. "Ich bin schon lange tot, wie viele andere auch", erinnerte er Draco. "Niemand von uns wird wirklich zurückkehren. Nicht Dumbledore, nicht ich, niemand." Draco verzog den rechten Mundwinkel.

"Als ob ich das nicht wüsste", sagte er leise. "Es ist alles nur ein Traum. Aber langsam frage ich mich, ob ich wirklich wieder aufwachen will." Seine Stimme zitterte und er wagte es nicht, dem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich habe einen tollen Job, Angestellte, die mir aufs Wort folgen …", er hielt inne und dachte an die junge Frau. "Die meisten zumindest. Ich ..." Vincent hob die Hand und wollte etwas sagten, doch Draco ignorierte ihn. "Aber dieser Traum zeigt mir, dass etwas fehlt", endete er mit trauriger Stimme.

"Zumindest siehst du es ein", sagte Vincent. "Jetzt ist es an dir, daran etwas zu ändern", forderte er ihn nach einer kurzen Pause auf. Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf, wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihm dazu der Mut fehlte. Er hatte sich mit seinem Leben abgefunden und fühlte sich sogar meistens wohl. Zumindest wenn er es sich lange genug einredete. "Komm mit!" Vincent sprang auf. "Ich werde dir etwas zeigen." Er griff nach Dracos Hand und zog den Mann mühelos mit sich. Vincent war immer der Stärkere gewesen.

Nur wenige Minuten später blieb Vincent vor einem zweistöckigen Haus stehen. Die Fassade war weiß gestrichen und hinter den dunklen Holzfenstern brannte Licht. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wessen Haus das war, doch ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es sehr bald herausfinden würde. Vincent ging auf die Tür zu. Draco folgte ihm. Vielleicht wartete hinter der Tür irgendeine obskure Geisterversammlung auf ihn, um ihm die Sünden seiner Vergangenheit vorzuhalten. Als Vincent seine große Hand auf die Klinke legte, sprang die Tür völlig geräuschlos auf. Sie wurden von einer wohltuenden Wärme empfangen, als sie die Diele betraten. Von Kerzen beleuchtete Wände ließen mehrere Türen erkennen. Eine dieser Türen stand einen Spalt weit offen. Der Geruch von Essen drang zu ihnen durch.

"Hmmm, Essen!" Vincent hob den Kopf und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. Draco lachte, als Vincent sich umdrehte. Selbst der tote Vincent ignorierte die Welt um sich herum, wenn er Essen roch. "Was ist? Willst du da stehen bleiben? Lass uns doch wenigstens gucken, was da gekocht wird, wenn ich es schon nicht essen kann." Er klang wie der elfjährige Schüler, der nachts aufgestanden war und Draco mit weinerlicher Stimme erklärt hatte, dass er sterben würde, wenn er nicht sofort etwas zu Essen bekäme.

"Ist ja schon gut", gab er schließlich nach und folgte seinem Freund, der längst durch die Tür verschwunden war. Kaum hatte Draco die große Wohnküche betreten, erstarrte er. Die Frau am Herd summte leise vor sich hin, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Kontrolle über Töpfe und Pfannen behielt. Hinter ihr stand Vincent und starrte sehnsüchtig in die Töpfe. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich um. "Das ist die Weasley", brach es aus Draco heraus. Vincent musterte die Frau und nickte schließlich.

"Natürlich ist sie es. Sie soll eine tolle Köchin sein, erzählt man sich." Er hielt seinen Kopf erneut über einen der Töpfe. "Sie ist eine tolle Köchin", sagte er anerkennend.

"Was soll ich hier", wollte Draco wissen. Er hob den Kopf, als er lautes Gepolter vernahm. Eindeutig aus der Etage über ihnen. Mit dem Wissen, in wessen Küche er hier stand, war es nicht sonderlich schwer sich auszumalen, wer diesen Krach veranstaltete. Oder sollten es etwa rothaarige Kinder sein. "Ich will Potter nicht sehen", zischte er Vincent zu. Der Freund sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, dann wich dieser Gesichtsausdruck einem breiten Grinsen.

"Du hast wirklich nicht sonderlich viel von der Welt um dich herum mitbekommen, oder? Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass dir da ein paar wichtige Dinge entgangen sind? Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest hin und wieder mal den Tagespropheten lesen." Er sah noch einmal in einen der Töpfe.

"Als ob da etwas Sinnvolles drin stehen würde", widersprach Draco, bereute aber in diesem Moment, dass er in der Vergangenheit dem Firmentratsch nicht ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Name Potter mehr als einmal gefallen war. Doch Draco hatte dieses Gerede immer wieder gekonnt ignoriert und zumeist unterbunden.

"Hin und wieder schon", gab Vincent zu bedenken. Schwere Schritte waren zu hören. Es klang, als würde jemand die Treppe hinunter laufen. Das klang nicht nach Kindern. Ganz und gar nicht.

"Lass uns gehen", versuchte Draco der drohenden Begegnung zu entkommen. Doch Vincent bewegte sich nicht und machte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde er es in naher Zukunft tun. "Bitte", schob Draco flehend hinterher und fluchte, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein dunkelhaariger Mann an ihm vorbei ging. Dunkle Hände legten sich auf die Hüften der Köchin. Draco starrte auf den Mann.

"Blaise!", rief er erstaunt. "Das ist nicht Potter, das ist Blaise Zabini. Was bei Merlin macht er in der Küche von der Weasley?" Er sah zu, wie Blaise Zabini sich vorbeugte und die Frau am Herd sanft küsste. "Der spielt mit seinem Leben", stellte Draco fest. "Wenn Potter ihn sieht, dann ist er ein ziemlich toter Zauberer." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Liebling, hast du eine Ahnung, wo der Baumschmuck ist? Ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden." Blaise Zabini legte sein Kinn auf der Schulter der Frau ab und streckte eine Hand in Richtung der Töpfe aus.

"Wirst du das wohl sein lassen", schimpfte Ginny und schlug auf die übermütige Hand des Mannes. "Du wirst dich bis morgen gedulden müssen." Sie hielt seine Hand umfasst und drehte sich um. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht weißt, dass die Kiste mit der Weihnachtsdekoration im Keller ist?", wollte sie wissen. Sie hob ihre freie Hand und vergrub sie tief in den dichten, schwarzen Locken des Mannes. "Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie ich so verrückt sein konnte, dich zu heiraten." Lachend zog sie den Kopf des Mannes zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Draco hustete und war froh, dass niemand außer Vincent ihn hören konnte.

"Ver... was?", keuchte er, den Blick noch immer auf das küssende Pärchen gerichtet, das scheinbar neue Wege der Sauerstoffzufuhr entdeckt haben musste. "Können die damit mal aufhören? Die müssten doch längst erstickt sein. Und wieso überhaupt verheiratet. Die Weasley, das war die Freundin von Potter. Wenn sie verheiratet ist, dann doch wohl mit Potter." Vincent schüttelte den Kopf und schließlich beendeten auch Blaise und Ginny ihren Kuss.

"So wird das nie etwas mit der Feier morgen, Schatz", gab Blaise zu bedenken. "Mal ganz abgesehen von einem geschmückten Baum." Er beugte sich ein Stück weiter hinunter und küsste seine Frau auf den langen, schlanken Hals. "Doch wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann kann der Baum ruhig noch warten." Er zog seine Frau dichter an sich heran.

"Tu doch etwas dagegen", forderte Draco seinen Begleiter an. Dieses Geturtel war ja nicht mitanzusehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn einer der Teilnehmer ein Mitglied des Rothaarclans und der andere einer von Dracos besten Freunden war. "Ehemals besten Freunden", korrigierte Draco sich in Gedanken. Die Zeit lag lange hinter ihnen. Es klopfte laut. Blaise Zabini stöhnte leise und Draco drehte sich herum. "Wer auch immer das ist, ich werde ihm für den Rest meines Lebens dankbar sein." Es klopfte wieder.

"Immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt", schimpfte Blaise leise und Ginny lachte. Die dunkle Farbe in ihrem Gesicht machte schnell deutlich, dass auch sie die nächsten Stunden bereits verplant hatte. Ohne Besuch. Es klopfte noch einmal.

"Wenn Blaise nicht gleich die Tür aufmacht, dann tue ich es selbst", schimpfte Draco in dem Moment, da Blaise sich endgültig dazu zwang, seine Frau aus den Armen zu lassen. Er ging auf die Tür zu, blieb jedoch noch einmal stehen. "Du weißt schon, dass du mich geheiratet hast, weil ich dich liebe, Mrs Ginny Zabini?", fragte er lachten. Ginny nahm einen der dicken Ofenhandschuhe und warf damit nach ihrem Mann. "Natürlich, du Idiot", rief sie ihm hinterher.

"Wann bitte ist das passiert?" Er deutete auf Ginny. "Und was ist überhaupt passiert? Wir reden hier von Blaise. Der Kerl war mehr Slytherin als wir alle zusammen", gab Draco zu bedenken. "Er war immer der Schlaueste von uns gewesen und hatte es sogar geschafft, sich Voldemorts Fängen zu entziehen", erinnerte er sich. "Und dann heiratet er eine Gryffindor? Eine Weasley noch dazu? Das ist unfassbar." Er lehnte sich gegen den Holztisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und du wirkst nicht einmal sonderlich erstaunt", warf er seinem Begleiter vor. Vincent schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bin ich auch nicht. Es ist nie ein Geheimnis gewesen und einer der Neuankömmlinge bei uns hatte die Nachricht mitgebracht. Ehrlich gesagt, am Anfang wollte ich es auch nicht recht glauben", gab Vincent zu. "Irgendwann kam ein entfernter Cousin von Blaise, ein Quidditchunfall, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er hat uns die ganze Geschichte erzählt." Vincent sah zu Ginny. "Du musst schon zugeben, dass die beiden ziemlich glücklich wirken." Draco hatte nichts, was er dem entgegensetzen konnte. Die beiden wirkten tatsächlich glücklich. Und genau das war es, was ihn so sehr störte. Stimmen aus der Diele bewahrten ihn vor der Peinlichkeit, seinem Begleiter genau das erklären zu müssen.

"Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt, wem du ewig dankbar sein wirst", sagte Vincent und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Es musste eine Täuschung sein. Die Tür ging auf und Draco musste feststellen, dass es keine Täuschung war. Neben Blaise stand er. Zwar einige Jahre älter aber unverkennbar der Mann, an den er nur ungern erinnert wurde.

"Potter", stöhnte Draco leise. "Bin ich froh, dass all dies nur ein Traum ist." Er ließ Potter nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Nicht einmal, als Ginny ein sonderbar quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab und Harry im nächsten Moment umarmte.

"Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen früh zurück. Hermione meinte, du wärest bei irgendeinem hoch geheimnisvollen Auroreneinsatz im Ausland." Sie ließ Harry wieder los und betrachtete ihn besorgt. "Was ist passiert? Wie siehst du aus?" Eine dunkle Narbe zog sich über das Kinn des Mannes, eines der Augen war blutunterlaufen und seine linke Hand verbunden. Harry lachte.

"Keine Sorge. In ein paar Tagen ist alles verschwunden. Du solltest den anderen Kerl mal sehen. Aber dazu musst du wohl nach Askaban." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war gerade noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen", lenkte er schließlich ab. "Und da ich gerade in der Nähe war …" Ginny hielt ihm den Mund zu.

"Du musst dich nicht für deine Besuche rechtfertigen, Harry." Sie deutete auf einen der Stühle. "Setz dich, ich mache dir einen Tee." Während Harry ihrer Aufforderung folgte, wuselte Ginny durch die Küche. "Aber du kommst morgen doch trotzdem , oder?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Harry nickte.

"Natürlich", antwortete er schließlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ginny sein Nicken kaum sehen konnte, solange sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte. "Was ist mit den anderen?" Ginny hielt inne, schob die Kanne nach hinten und drehte sich um. "Sie kommen alle. Wie jedes Jahr", antwortete sie nach einer Weile. "Zumindest wenn Lunas Nachwuchs es nicht eilig hat", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

"Nicht alle", widersprach Blaise ihr, als er die Küche betrat, einen Karton in den Armen. "Leider nicht alle." Er stellte die Kiste neben der Tür ab und setzte sich neben Harry. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht, dass mich das sonderlich wundern würde. Ich glaub nicht, dass er deine Einladungen überhaupt liest", gab sie zu bedenken. "Vermutlich hat er irgendeiner Sekretärin aufgetragen, sie zu verbrennen." Sie drehte sich wieder um.

"Draco hat sich also auch dieses Jahr nicht gemeldet", stellte Harry fest und Draco beugte sich ein Stück vor. Hatte Potter gerade eben tatsächlich seinen Vornamen benutzt? Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Schade." Draco wich zurück. Der Traum wurde langsam immer sonderbarer. "Ich würde ihn gerne wiedersehen." Draco stolperte rückwärts und stieß mit Vincent zusammen.

"Na, das würde zumindest ein ziemlich interessanter Abend werden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Peter sonderlich begeistert davon wäre." Blaise nahm seiner Frau den Becher mit dampfendem Tee ab und sah Harry herausfordernd an, der sich voll und ganz auf seinen Tee zu konzentrieren schien.

"Paul", korrigierte Harry ihn nach dem ersten Schluck. "Und er wird morgen nicht kommen", fügte er leise hinzu. Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

"Er war eh nicht der Richtige, Harry", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. "Es hat mich gewundert, dass es solange gehalten hat." Draco schnappte nach Luft. "Aber vermutlich hat es hauptsächlich daran gelegen, dass du die meiste Zeit gearbeitet hast." Sie trank einen Schluck. "Hast du eigentlich mal wieder etwas von Dean gehört?", wollte sie wissen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Zum Glück nicht", antwortete er und hob die Hand, als Ginny Luft holte und etwas sagen wollte. "Glaub mir, Dean ist ein toller Mann, aber der Typ ist so hyperaktiv, dass er einen in den Wahnsinn treibt. Den hält niemand länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück aus", erklärte er und Ginny atmete laut hörbar aus. Harry lächelte sie an. "Lass gut sein, Ginny, ich fühle mich alleine am wohlsten. Irgendwer dort oben hat mich scheinbar als ewigen Single auf dem Plan." Er küsste seine Ex-Freundin auf die Wange.

"Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal eine Einladung …", meldete sich Blaise wieder zu Wort. Harry drehte sich herum und sah Blaise an. "Ich mein ja nur", setzte Blaise zu einer Rechtfertigung an.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Blaise", hielt Harry ihn auf. "Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne wiedersehen, doch mehr nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Blaise stand, den leeren Becher in der Hand, auf und durchquerte die Küche.

"Wen willst du eigentlich überzeugen?", fragte er leise. Doch nicht leise genug. Harry ließ seinen Becher los und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich muss niemanden überzeugen, Blaise. Du vergisst wohl, dass er mich immer gehasst hat. Vermutlich hat sich daran nichts geändert."

"Ich habe ihn nie gehasst", murmelt Draco leise und wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er hatte ihn abgelehnt, ihn anfänglich nicht sonderlich gemocht, er war eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte sich zeitweise sogar vor dem Gryffindor gefürchtet. Doch er hatte ihn nie wirklich gehasst. Es gab nur einen Menschen, dem Draco wirklich mit Hass begegnet war. Voldemort. Und Harry Potter hatte Voldemort getötet. Er könnte ihn gar nicht hassen. Selbst wenn er es wollte.

Blaise drehte sich langsam um und sah Harry lange an. "Du glaubst wirklich, was du da sagst, oder?" Harry nickte. "Und was ist mir dir? Hasst du ihn?" Dieses Mal schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na, zumindest in dem Punkt bist du ehrlich. Vielleicht siehst du irgendwann sogar ein, dass eure Flirterei kaum zu übersehen gewesen war."

"Wir haben nicht geflirtet!" Vincent lachte, als er die Worte hörte – einmal von rechts, einmal von links. Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Hör auf zu lachen, Vince", flehte Draco beinahe. "Das ist nicht komisch. Potter mag schwul sein, aber ich bin es nicht." Er verdrängte Erinnerungen an eine längst vergessen geglaubte Jungend und Gefühle, die er damals wie heute verdrängte, weil sie einfach nicht echt sein konnten.

"Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann wollte Draco heiraten. Eine von den Greengrass Töchtern. Warum, bei Merlin, hätte er das in Erwägung ziehen sollen, wenn er nicht …" Harry hielt inne als Ginny anfing zu lachen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Ex-Freund.

"Wenn ich richtig informiert bin", äffte sie ihn nach. "Dann hattest du einst eine ziemlich stürmische Affaire mit einer gewissen, rothaarigen Dame, die nicht näher genannt werden will", gab sie zu bedenken. Blaise durchquerte den Raum und küsste seine Frau.

"Ich glaube, ich möchte den Rest der Geschichte nicht hören", stellte er fest. Leises Lachen hallte durch den Raum und versetzte Draco Malfoy einen schmerzhaften Stich. Was auch immer in der Vergangenheit passiert war, es hatte ohne ihn stattgefunden. Heute war er nur noch ein Thema, das man beiläufig erwähnte, um danach wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen. Etwas nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

"Ich muss hier raus", presste er hervor, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu disapparieren. Ohne Erfolg. Es war ein Traum. "Das ist mein Traum", fluchte er leise. "Ich kann darin tun und lassen, was ich will." Er stolperte durch die Tür in die Diele und wäre beinahe in eine Vase mit Tannengrün gefallen. Auch der nächste Versuch, an den einzigen Ort zu flüchten, an dem er glaubte sicher zu sein, scheiterte kläglich. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um einen Tannenzweig.

"Beruhig dich Draco, es wird alles gut", hörte er eine Stimme. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und fühlte den befreienden Wirbel, der ihn von hier fortbrachte. Er wollte etwas sagen, als die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er auf seinem Bett lag. Er streckte sich. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh. Ganz so, als hätte er die letzten Stunden nicht in seinem Bett verbracht. "Was ist …" Er griff sich in den Nacken. Sein Schlafanzug war nass. "Aber wie ist das möglich", fragte er sich leise.

"Du vergisst meinen ersten Treffer, Draco", erinnerte in eine Stimme an die Geschehnisse, die er noch immer für einen Traum hielt. "Du solltest dir etwas anderes anziehen, wenn du keine Erkältung kriegen willst." Vincent Crabbe saß, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, in Dracos Lesesessel vor dem Fenster.

"Verdammt", fluchte Draco. "Ich dachte, ich wäre endlich aufgewacht", gestand er und richtete sich auf. "Hört dieser abstruse Traum denn gar nicht mehr auf?" Etwas stach ihn in seine Hand. Er hob sie hoch und erkannte ein Stück Tannenzweig. "Das wird mir langsam zu verrückt."

"Hast du vorhin nicht gesagt, dass du nicht aufwachen möchtest?", fragte Vincent betont langsam. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, nickte aber schließlich noch.

"Das war bevor Blaise … und Potter …" Er hielt inne. "Ist Potter wirklich schwul?" Noch immer wollte er diesen Teil seines Traumes nicht glauben. Es schien noch viel abwegiger, als der Gedanke, dass Blaise die kleine Weasley geheiratet haben sollte. Vincent nickte.

"Ist kein Geheimnis. Schon lange nicht mehr. Vermutlich hat es damals mehr Aufsehen erregt, als wir je mitbekommen haben, aber ich denke, man hat sich längst daran gewöhnt." Er strich sich mit der Hand über sein rundes Kinn. "Es gibt da diesen Wells", sagte er nachdenklich. "Der Typ hat sich nach Jahren noch immer nicht entschlossen, ob er nun als Geist in eurer Welt bleiben möchte oder doch lieber weitergeht. Er wandelt quasi zwischen den Welten." Vince schüttelte den Kopf, als hielte er von diesem Mann nicht sonderlich viel. "Er meint, Potter sei so etwas wie ein Vorbild gewesen, habe anderen Mut gemacht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat mich nie sonderlich interessiert", gab er schließlich zu. "Du wirst es also wohl selbst herausfinden müssen."

"Und Blaise? Warum Weasley? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie sich kannten." Draco wurde langsam bewusst, dass er die Welt um sich herum, die wahre Welt, völlig verdrängt hatte. Jahrelang war er Morgen für Morgen von hier direkt in sein Büro appariert. Wenn er etwas brauchte, dann hatten es seine Angestellten erledigt, oder die Hauselfen. Er selbst war seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse gewesen.

"Sie sind erwachsen geworden, Draco. Die Welt dort draußen, sie hat sich weitergedreht", gab Vincent zu bedenken. "Nur du scheinst nicht ganz mitgekommen zu sein." Sein Blick ließ wenig Zweifel daran, dass er seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden bemitleidete. Draco schnaubte verächtlich und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen.

"Ich glaube, ich mag diesen Traum langsam nicht mehr." Er schloss die Augen. Ein kalter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Der Sessel neben dem Fenster war leer. Er atmete auf. Es war doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein erneuter Windstoß ließ die Gardinen in das Zimmer wehen. Er hatte vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen.

"Du willst es einfach nicht begreifen, Draco", hörte er Vincents Stimme und fluchte leise. "Es ist kein Traum. Ich bin kein Traum, Dumbledore war kein Traum." Draco drehte sich langsam um. Vincent stand neben der Tür.

"Was ist es denn dann. Du bist kein richtiger Geist, sonst hätte ich dich wohl kaum mit einem lächerlichen Schneeball treffen können." Vincent nickte.

"Richtig. Ich war nie ein Geist und ich wollte nie einer sein. Aber ich wollte dir helfen, genau wie der alte Dumbledore. Es gibt Menschen, in deiner wie in meiner Welt, die haben dich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Aber du solltest wissen, dass dies deine letzte Chance ist, Draco", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme. "Wenn du die nicht nutzt, dann kann dir niemand mehr helfen." Und wie schon bei Albus Dumbledore, so glaubte Draco auch jetzt zu bemerken, dass die Gestalt begann, sich vor seinen Augen aufzulösen.

"Wieso letzte Chance? Was wird passieren?" Draco wurde langsam nervös. "Vincent!" Er schrie die immer blasser werdende Gestalt an. "Was soll das alles?" Vincent schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Das musst du selbst herausfinden, Draco. Wir können dir nur Dinge zeigen, du musst es begreifen und endlich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, bevor es zu spät ist." Mit jedem Wort wurde die Stimme leiser. Draco rannte durch den Raum.

"Vincent, bitte, bleib", rief er verzweifelt. Doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. "Du fehlst mir so sehr", gab er leise zu und sank auf die Knie.

"Du fehlst mir auch", hallte eine leise Stimme durch den Raum. Draco hob den Kopf, doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. "Wir werden uns irgendwann wiedersehen. Bis dahin wird noch sehr, sehr viel Zeit vergehen, Draco. Mach das Beste daraus, für uns beide. Rede mit …", die letzten Worte konnte Draco nicht mehr hören. Die Stimme war endgültig verstummt. Mit letzter Kraft richtete er sich auf, durchquerte den Raum erneut und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Es war ihm völlig egal.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco wachte auf, weil er fürchterlich fror. Sofort fiel ihm das geöffnete Fenster wieder ein. Oder war es vielleicht nur ein Teil seines Traumes gewesen? Dieser sonderbare Traum, in dem er erst Albus Dumbledore und dann Vincent Crabbe gesehen hatte? Er schüttelte sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Bettdecke verschwunden war. Diese Nacht war wirklich wie verhext. Mit deinem lauten Seufzer rollte er sich erst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite. Beide Male sah er hinunter auf den Boden, wo er seine Bettdecke vermutete. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Manchmal, wenn die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit ihn nachts heimsuchten, schlief er so unruhig, dass er seine Decke aus dem Bett warf. Wenn es ganz schlimm wurde, dann konnte es sogar vorkommen, dass er selbst aus dem Bett fiel. Diese Nacht war ganz sicher eine der schlimmsten, die er in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hatte. Nur leider konnte er seine Decke nirgendwo entdecken. "Also ob die sich in Luft auflösen könnte", rede er sich selbst gut zu. "Vielleicht haben ja die Hauselfen …" Er verstummte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den sonderbaren Lichtschimmer. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. "Nicht schon wieder. Ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder Alkohol trinken." Er ließ sich zurückfallen und zog eines der Kissen über seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung, das Licht würde verschwinden.

Doch stattdessen wurde ihm das Kissen unsanft weggezogen. "Du hast lange genug tatenlos herumgelegen", begleitete eine scharfe Stimme das Verschwinden des Kissens. "Es wird Zeit, dass du etwas tust." Draco stöhnte erneut.

"Ich will nicht mehr. Dieser Traum treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Augen fest geschlossen. Er spürte, dass die Matratze sich unter ihm bewegte. Er riss die Augen auf und schoss hoch. Jemand stieg zu ihm ins Bett. Das ging eindeutig zu weit. "Professor", seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, während er versuchte, aus der Reichweite des Tränkemeisters zu kommen.

"Haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, dass ein Mann nicht kreischt?" Die strenge Stimme des Mannes ließ Draco erstarren. Es hatte nur wenige Menschen in seinem Leben gegeben, die er wirklich respektiert hatte. Professor Severus Snape war einer dieser Menschen.

"D... d... doch", antwortete er stotternd. "Sie haben mir allerdings nie gesagt, dass ich meine Lehrer in mein Bett lassen muss." Er wich dem strengen Blick aus, bis er ein leises Lachen vernahm.

"Draco, du hast nicht wirklich angenommen …" Draco hob den Kopf und sah seinen Lehrer an. "Du hast!", stellte Severus Snape schließlich fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vincent hatte recht, die Begegnung mit Potter hat …" Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Ich will nix hören", schrie er und wieder drohte seine Stimme Höhen zu erreichen, die Pansy Parkinson neidisch gemacht hätten. "Ich bin nicht wie Potter." Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als Hände nach seinen Handgelenken griffen und seine Hände von den Ohren wegzogen.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über Potter zu reden. Das ist etwas, das du mit dir selbst ausmachen musst, Draco. Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu zeigen." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dich nicht um deine Zustimmung gebeten. Du wirst es dir ansehen, ob du willst oder nicht. Dann ist es an dir, zu tun, was du tun musst." Draco schwankte zwischen dem Wunsch, laut schreiend davon zu laufen, oder aber seinem Gegenüber den Hals umzudrehen.

"Was wollen Sie mir zeigen? Wie man ein guter Todesser wird?" Er hatte sich für den Angriff entschieden. "Danke, das habe ich versucht, ist nicht mein Ding", erklärte er, seine Stimme wieder fest im Griff. "Und Ihnen ist es auch nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Sie sind tot. Also verschwinden Sie aus meinem Bett und vor allem aus meinem Traum. Ich will endlich schlafen." Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Welt ganz sicher keine neuen Todesser brauchen kann, wäre ich wohl der Falsche für diesen Job." Er atmete tief durch. "Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über die Vergangenheit zu diskutieren. Die kann niemand ändern. Ich will dir etwas zeigen, dass du vielleicht noch verhindern kannst." Er musterte sein Gegenüber. "Auch wenn ich im Moment meine Zweifel habe." Severus Snape stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Er schob die Gardine ein Stück zur Seite.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Morgen wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Mein Vorgänger hat sich viel zu viel Zeit mit dir gelassen." Er drehte sich zu Draco um. "Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, ihn zu schicken." Als Draco Luft holte um etwas zu sagen hob Severus Snape die Hand. "Keine Zeit für Fragen. Wir müssen vor Morgengrauen zurück sein." Er strich seine schwarze Robe glatt und streckte seine Hand in Dracos Richtung aus. "Komm her." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Severus Snape beugte sich vor und der Blick den Draco jetzt sah kannte er nur zu gut. Dieser Blick hatte ganze Klassen verstummen lassen, hatte die Schüler erschaudern lassen. "Ich sagte, du sollst herkommen", zischte Severus Snape seinen Schüler an. Draco stand auf, ging um das Bett herum und blieb schließlich neben seinem ehemaligen Lehrer stehen. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als sei er wieder in der Schule. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Severus Snape die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Und der Wirbel, der ihn empfing, war ohnehin längst ein alter Bekannter. Draco ließ sich fallen.

Er stolpert, als seine Füße etwas berührten, dass sich wie Gras anfühlte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Unter seinen Füßen war tatsächlich Gras. Es reichte ihm bis über die nackten Fußgelenke. Feuchtes Gras. Kaltes Gras. Er hob erst den rechten, dann den linken Fuß. Es half nichts. Schließlich gab er es auf. Vielleicht war das ja der einzige Grund für diesen dämlichen Traum. Vielleicht bekam er einfach nur eine Erkältung. Gleich morgen würde er sich die entsprechenden Tränke aus dem Lager holen. Er schluckte. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war noch nie im Lager gewesen. Normalerweise schickte er seine Sekretärin. Die Sekretärin, die er gerade gefeuert hatte.

"Willst du ewig dort stehen bleiben?", drang die Stimme von Severus Snape an sein Ohr. Beinahe hatte Draco vergessen, dass er wieder einmal einen Besucher in seinem Traum hatte. Er machte ein paar Schritte und blieb wieder stehen.

"Wo sind wir hier?", wollte er wissen. "Dieser Garten ist völlig verwildert." Er deutete auf das Unkraut, dass die Beete überzog. Das Gras war stellenweise sogar kniehoch und die Hecken hatten ganz sicher seit Jahren keine Schere mehr gesehen.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen. Komm!" Draco kannte diese Stimme. Widerstand war nicht nur zwecklos, sondern auch gefährlich. Severus Snape war schon zu Lebzeiten ein Zauberer gewesen, den die meisten seiner Mitmenschen unterschätzt hatten. Draco wollte lieber nicht wissen, zu was der Mann jetzt fähig war. Schon gar nicht wollte er es am eigenen Leib spüren. Severus Snape war ein Todesser aus Überzeugung gewesen. Einer der treuesten Anhänger, die Voldemort je gehabt hatte. Dafür hatte es seine Gründe gegeben. So tat er das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Er folgte Severus Snape.

Bald erreichten sie einen zugewachsenen Kiesweg. So einen, wie es in seinem Garten duzende gab. Nur waren die Wege dort gepflegt und nicht wie hier, von Unkraut und Gras überwuchert. Der Weg machte eine Biegung. Gerade als Draco seinen Begleiter fragen wollte, wann sie ihr Ziel denn endlich erreichen würden, tauchte ein großes Haus vor ihnen auf. Draco erstarrte, als er das Gebäude erkannte. Es konnte nicht dasselbe Haus sein.

An vielen Stellen bröckelte der Putz von den Wänden, Fensterscheiben waren mit Brettern vernagelt, wilde Rosen, wilder Wein und Efeu rankten sich dem Dach entgegen. An einem der Balkone, fehlte das Geländer. Die Mauer der Terrasse war beinahe vollständig zerfallen und von Efeu überwachsen. Die verbliebenen Fenster waren matt und blind. Hier konnte niemand mehr wohnen.

"Wann ist das passiert?", wollte Draco wissen. "Warum ist es passiert?" Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, so verfiel. Etwas musste passiert sein.

"Noch gar nicht", bekam er zur Antwort. Er sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. Severus Snape hob die Hand und deutete auf das alte Gemäuer. "Das, mein lieber Draco, könnte deine Zukunft sein", erklärte er ihm. "Im Moment ist es die wahrscheinlichste Zukunft. Ich hätte noch ein paar Alternativen für dich, aber glaub mir, dies ist die harmloseste Variante." Er trat die alten Steinstufen hinauf. Sie bröckelten unter seinen Schritten. Draco wusste nicht, ob er den Mut hatte zu sehen, was in dem Haus auf ihn wartete. "Komm mit", nahm Severus Snape ihm die Entscheidung ab. "Du wirst es dir ansehen, wenn nicht freiwillig, dann eben unfreiwillig." Draco hastete die Treppen hinauf. Er wäre beinahe gestürzt, als eine der Stufen endgültig zerbrach. Im letzten Moment wurde er von Severus aufgefangen. "Du solltest besser aufpassen, welchen Weg zu einschlägst." Er hielt inne. "Eine Warnung, die hoffentlich nicht zu spät kommt. Ich hätte es dir beizeiten mit auf deinen Weg geben sollen."

"Haben Sie Albus Dumbledore in der letzten Zeit mal gesehen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. Die sonderbaren Andeutungen passen vielmehr zu dem alten, weißhaarigen Magier als zu Severus Snape.

"Hin und wieder, warum fragst du?", wollte Severus Snape wissen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde dem Lehrer ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er sich schon wie Albus Dumbledore anhörte. So leichtsinnig war nicht einmal Draco Malfoy.

"Kein besonderer Grund, Professor, nur so", antwortete er stattdessen. Der Blick des Lehrers machte ihm jedoch schnell klar, dass Snape diese Antwort nicht glaubte. Doch er fragte auch nicht weiter nach, sondern legte seine Hand auf die Klinke, deren Messing einst geglänzt hatte.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte der Mann, ignorierte jedoch das Kopfschütteln seines Schülers und drückte die Tür auf. Das Quietschen der vernachlässigten Angeln musste man im ganzen Haus gehört haben. Doch Draco war längst überzeugt, dass dieses Haus nicht bewohnt war. Es würde also niemanden stören.

Mit schnellen, zielstrebigen Schritten durchquerte Severus Snape die Eingangshalle. Es war bitterkalt und der Efeu hatte ganz offensichtlich einen Weg hier herein gefunden. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man die vernagelten Fenster bedachte, denen die Fensterscheiben fehlten. Vor der Tür zum Kaminzimmer blieb Severus Snape schließlich stehen. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Selbst zu seiner Zeit, als er dieses Haus noch bewohnt hatte, war diese Tür immer verschlossen gewesen.

"Da gehe ich nicht hinein", sagte Draco leise. Severus Snape drehte sich herum und sah den jüngeren Mann an.

"Bist du dir da sicher?", wollte Severus Snape wissen. Draco nickte heftig und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte nicht sehen, was aus dem Raum geworden war, hatte es nie sehen wollen. Nicht seit jenem Tag im November. "Du hättest nichts tun können, Draco", hörte er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Dieses Mal ungewohnt sanft. "Seine Zeit war abgelaufen." Draco schluckte und sah an Severus Snape vorbei zu der Tür. "Selbst wenn einer von euch früher nach Hause gekommen wäre, hätte es nichts geändert." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. "Er hatte lange vor seinem Ende seinen Frieden gefunden. Hier in diesem Zimmer zu sterben war genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte." Draco spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Er hätte durch Voldemorts Zauberstab sterben können, erniedrigt und gedemütigt, oder aber in Askaban, in einer dreckigen, kalten Zelle. Doch stattdessen ist er hier in aller Ruhe hinübergegangen in eine andere Welt." Draco hob den Kopf und ahnte, dass seine Augen glänzten. "Das Wissen, dass es deiner Mutter und dir gut ging, hat ihn begleitet. Glaub mir, Draco, er ist in Frieden gestorben." Draco kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der Schmerz, den seine Fingernägel verursachten, als sie sich in sein Fleisch drückten, lenkte ihn ab. Schließlich nickte er. "Bereit?", fragte Severus Snape. Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch.

"So bereit, wie ich je sein werde", sagte er schließlich und Severus Snape öffnete die Tür. Der Anblick war mehr, als Draco ertragen konnte. "Vater", krächzte er und wollte weglaufen. Doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn fest.

"Es ist nicht dein Vater, Draco, sieh genau hin", forderte Severus seinen ehemaligen Schüler auf. "Sieh ihn dir ganz genau an." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu. Doch das Bild hatte sich längst tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

"Es ist nur ein Traum, es ist alles nur ein Traum", redete er sich ein. "Du wachst morgen früh auf und alles ist vorbei." Langsam öffnete er die Augen und kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit an. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter schob ihn in den Raum. Draco wehrte sich mit aller Macht, doch der Mann hinter ihm war stärker und Draco stolperte in das Kaminzimmer. Unweit des Sessels gelang es ihm, sich an einem der verstaubten Bücherregal festzuhalten. Etwas fiel zu Boden. Draco sah hinunter und erkannte eine kleine, grob geschnitzte Holzfigur. Er bückte sich, hob das, was einen Hund darstellen sollte, auf und betrachtete es einen Moment lang. Dann sah er auf seine andere Hand. Die Narbe war, wenn auch längst verblasst, noch immer zu sehen. 'Tollpatschig' hatte sein Vater ihn genannt, als er beim Schnitzen mit dem Messer abgerutscht war. Den Hund hatte er seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Ein Räuspern erinnerte Draco an seinen Begleiter. Er hob den Kopf und bereute es sofort. Angewidert betrachtete er die Gestalt in dem hohen Lehnstuhl. Oder vielmehr das, was die Zeit übrig gelassen hatte. Die langen, blonden Haare waren unverkennbar, wie auch der silberne Gehstock, der einst seinem Vater gehört hatte und heute in einem Schirmständer in der Eingangshalle stand. Zumindest hatte er ihn dort zuletzt gesehen. Dann erkannte er jedoch etwas, dass nicht ins Bild passte.

"Vater hat nie eine Brille getragen." Draco starrte auf die rahmenlosen Gläser vor den leeren Höhlen, in denen sich einst Augen befunden haben mussten. "Er ist zu eitel gewesen, lieber hat er darauf verzichtet zu lesen, wenn Zauber nicht mehr halfen." Er keuchte, als die Erkenntnis wie eine Lawine überrollte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung dreht er sich um. "Das in dem Sessel …" Er hielt inne. Sein Puls raste. "Das in dem Sessel, das bin ich", brachte er schließlich zwischen schnellen, viel zu kurzen Atemzügen hervor. Als Severus Snape langsam nickte, glaubte Draco ohnmächtig zu werden. Doch etwas hinderte ihn daran, einfach loszulassen. "Ich bin tot." Es war keine Frage. Wieder nickte Severus. "Und niemand hat es für nötig gehalten, sich um meine Leiche zu kümmern." Dieses Mal reagierte Severus Snape nicht sofort, sondern sah nur auf die Leiche im Sessel.

"Es war niemand da, der sich hätte kümmern können, Draco." Severus Snape blickte seinen ehemaligen Schüler traurig an. "Du hast alles dafür getan, dass irgendwann auch der hartnäckigste Mensch aufgegeben hat."

"Sogar Blaise", sagte Draco nach einer langen Pause. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er wird dich nie aufgegeben, Draco. Dazu ist er viel zu dickköpfig." Er sah den fragenden Blick seines Schülers. "Er kann es nicht tun, Draco, er wird vor dir sterben." Wieder legte er die Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers. "So wie viele andere Menschen auch."

"Wann wird er sterben?" Draco spürte das dringende Verlangen, etwas dagegen zu tun. "Wir müssen …" Severus Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Niemand weiß wann. Auch wir nicht. Alles was wir kennen, ist die Reihenfolge. Wir wussten immer, dass Vincent vor dir sterben wird. Doch niemand hat gewusst, dass es so früh sein würde." Er ließ seine Hand von Dracos Schulter rutschen. "Wir können die Eckdaten nicht ändern, sie sind festgelegt mit dem Tag unserer Geburt. Wir können nur die Dinge dazwischen ändern", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Wir?" Draco verstand nichts. "Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie mein Leben verändern können?" Severus Snape lachte, es war kein fröhliches Lachen.

"Ganz sicher nicht, Draco, dann wäre ich nicht hier, sondern hätte längst etwas getan. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der dein Leben in die richtigen Bahnen lenken kann. Freunde und Familie haben auch noch einen gewissen Einfluss, aber den größten Einfluss hast einzig du alleine."

"Und das ist es, was ich aus meinem Leben gemacht habe." Draco deutete mit der Hand hinter sich. "Ein einsamer Tod, der niemanden interessiert." Severus Snape sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, Draco. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche. "Lass uns hier verschwinden. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr, es in deinen dummen Kopf hinein zu bekommen." Ehe Draco zustimmen konnte, hatte Snape seine Hand ergriffen und der Wirbel umhüllte sie, wie schon so viele Male zuvor. Als er die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Faust umschloss noch immer die kleine Holzfigur. Die Beine des unvollkommenen Hundes gruben sich tief in seine Handfläche.

"Was haben Sie mir gesagt?", wollte Draco wissen und ignorierte die Eiseskälte, die vermutlich schon vor sehr langer Zeit seinen Körper heimgesucht hatte.

"Was du eben gesehen hast, Draco, könnte deine Zukunft sein. Sie muss es nicht sein. Aber nach allem, was wir von dir wissen, ist es im Moment die einzige Zukunft, die wir uns vorstellen können." Severus Snape ließ sich wenig elegant in den Sessel fallen, in dem schon Vincent gesessen hatte. "Keine sehr schöne Zukunft", gab der ehemalige Lehrer zu bedenken.

"Sie wollen also wirklich behaupten, dass ich etwas daran ändern könnte?" Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Beine an. Es wärmte nicht wirklich, aber war immerhin besser, als mitten in seinem Zimmer herumzustehen. "Vielleicht hätte Ihnen mal jemand die Zukunft zeigen sollen", gab Draco nach einer Weile zu bedenken. "Dann wären sie vielleicht keiner von Voldemorts Lakaien geworden und am Ende durch die Schlange Ihres eigenen Meisters gestorben." Severus schmunzelte. Ein Ausdruck, den Draco nie zuvor in dem sonst so strengen Gesicht gesehen hatte.

"Oh, mir hat jemand die Zukunft gezeigt. Und sie war furchterregend, Draco, das kann ich dir versichern." Er schloss die Augen. Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Mann die Augen auch schon wieder öffnete. "Mein Tod durch Naginis Gift war ganz sicher angenehmer, als ein jämmerliches Dahinsiechen in Askaban. Das wünsche ich wirklich niemanden. Nicht einmal jetzt, da es die Dementoren dort nicht mehr gibt."

"Aber wenn Ihnen jemand … Warum sind sie dann bei Voldemort geblieben." Das ging eindeutig über Dracos Verstand. Hätte ihm jemand beizeiten klar gemacht, was ihn wirklich in Voldemorts Reihen erwarten würde, er hätte vermutlich das Land verlassen. Nicht einmal die Liebe zu seinen Eltern hätte ihn dann dazu bringen können.

"Das bin ich nicht, mein Junge. Ich bin vielmehr genau das gewesen, was deine Tante mir wieder und wieder unterstellt hatte. Zum Glück ist sie die Einzige gewesen. Voldemort hat bis zu meinem Tod nie an meiner Loyalität gezweifelt." Draco sah den Mann ungläubig an. Konnte er ihm tatsächlich glauben?

"Voldemorts treuester Anhänger und engster Vertrauter ist ein Spion gewesen?" Selbst laut ausgesprochen erschien es ihm unmöglich. Er hätte doch etwas merken müssen. "Aber Sie haben Dumbledore …" Draco hielt inne, erinnerte sich an die Worte des alten Mannes. "Sie hatten es von Anfang an geplant", presste er hervor. "Warum haben Sie nie etwas gesagt?"

"Du hättest es verraten und das wäre mein Ende gewesen." Er deutete Draco an zu schweigen, als dieser laut hörbar Luft holte. "Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die meine Anwesenheit verlangte."

"Dumbledore zu töten", sagte Draco. "Das hätte ich schon getan, wenn Sie mir nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätten." Severus beugte sich vor.

"Ich denke nicht. Doch es war nur eine Aufgabe. Ich hatte zwei Müttern versprochen, mich um ihre Söhne zu kümmern, auch wenn eine von ihnen nichts davon wusste", erklärte er leise. Draco musste sehr genau hinhören.

"Potter!" Draco verzog das Gesicht. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr sich alles in seinem Leben um diese eine Person zu drehen schien. Ganz egal was passierte, am Ende tauchte der Name immer wieder auf. Selbst jetzt.

"Auch, ja. In meiner Jugend habe ich seine Mutter geliebt. Es war von Anfang an hoffnungslos, doch das wollte ich damals nicht wahr haben. Als ich ihren Tod nicht verhindern konnte, schwor ich, dass ich mich um ihren Sohn kümmern und ihn beschützen würde." Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich.

"Aber Sie sind nicht … Also Potter ist immer noch der Sohn von …" Severus Snape lachte und langsam gewöhnte Draco sich an diesen Klang.

"Merlin, nein, ich bin nicht sein Vater. Harry Potter ist James Potter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur die Augen, die hat er von seiner Mutter." Er atmete tief durch. "Und um deiner nächsten Frage zuvor zukommen. Die andere Frau war deine Mutter. Sie hätte alles getan, um dich zu schützen." Draco sah auf das Laken seines Bettes. Diese Erkenntnis war ihm nicht völlig neu. "Umso schlimmer ist es, dass du dein Leben scheinbar nicht zu schätzen weißt." Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder doch ihm fehlten die Worte. "Ihre Entscheidung hatte Einfluss auf viele Dinge, die danach passierten. Sie bot Dumbledore und mir die perfekte Gelegenheit, einen längst gefassten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, ohne Voldemort hinterher viel erklären zu müssen."

"Das hatte Dumbledore also gemeint", sagte Draco nachdenklich, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Mann in dem Sessel.

"Ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber es wird schon stimmen. Der alte Mann weiß noch immer sehr genau, was er tut. Doch wir sind nicht hier, um über mich und mein Leben zu sprechen. Das ist längst vorbei und daran wird niemand etwas ändern."

"Sie sagen also, dass ich irgendwann einsam und alleine sterben werde, wenn ich so weitermache wie bisher?" Severus Snape nickte und etwas in seinen Blick veränderte sich. "Und wenn ich etwas an meinem Leben ändere?" Draco fiel es schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. "Dann werde ich nicht einsam sterben?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch", bestätigte Severus Snape die Vermutung seines ehemaligen Schülers. "Das kann niemand vorhersagen, solange du nichts änderst." Draco nickte nachdenklich. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu. Selbst die Kälte, die er in seinem ganzen Körper spürte, konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten.

"Das ist gut", murmelt er schläfrig und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Severus Snape schwieg und beobachtete den jungen Mann, bis er sicher war, dass Draco wirklich eingeschlafen war. Erst dann stand er auf. Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung seiner Hand ließ er die Decke erscheinen, die er vor einer ganzen Weile auf die gleiche Weise hatte verschwinden lassen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Draco hob den Kopf, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen und ließ sich schließlich in die Kissen sinken. Severus Snape breitete die Decke über dem jungen Mann aus und beugte sich über ihn.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, dann schicke ich dir das nächste Mal Voldemort vorbei", drohte er ihm leise, war sich jedoch sicher, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Draco Malfoy, ganz egal, ob er diese Nacht für einen Traum oder die Wirklichkeit hielt, würde das Richtige tun. Dessen war sich Severus Snape sicher. Er würde den Jungen so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Irgendwann würde auch Draco Malfoy den Weg in die andere Welt finden. Doch bis dahin würden noch sehr, sehr viele Jahre vergehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Draco das nächste Mal erwachte, öffnete er sofort die Augen. Beinahe panisch sah er in alle Richtungen. Als er nirgendwo auch nur den Schimmer eines Lichtes entdecken konnte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Es war tatsächlich vorbei. In der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, murmelte er ein leises "Tempus". Leuchtend rote Zahlen erzählten ihm, dass es noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr war. Erst in zehn Minuten würde der Weckzauber die Gardinen öffnen. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihn aus der Welt der Träume zu holen. Er ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken und dachte über den seltsamen Traum der letzten Nacht nach. In der Rangliste seiner sonderbaren Träume rangierte er ganz oben, weit abgeschlagen vor dem Traum, in dem er Voldemort im Alleingang besiegt und die Weltherrschaft übernommen hatte. Noch nie war ihm ein Traum so deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben, wie dieser letzte Traum. Vielleicht sollte er ihn sichern und in seinem Denkarium ablegen. Nicht nur, weil die Erinnerung daran schmerzhaft war, sondern vielmehr, um ihn zu gegebener Zeit genauer zu untersuchen. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, setzte sanfte Musik ein und die Gardinen öffneten sich. Es war an der Zeit aufzustehen und den Traum für eine Weile zu vergessen. Vielleicht war das Denkarium doch keine so schlechte Idee. Er richtete sich auf und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch und er erstarrte. Dort neben Buch und Brille lagen drei Dinge, die er lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Tannenzweig. Er war real. Genau wie die kleine Holzfigur und die silberne Glocke. "Das ist unmöglich", sprach er leise zu sich selbst. "Es war ein Traum. Es muss ein Traum gewesen sein." Er sah noch einmal auf seinen Nachttisch. Keiner der drei Gegenstände war verschwunden. Sie langen noch immer dicht beieinander dort, als wollten sie ihn an etwas erinnern.

~~ooOoo~~

Keine Stunde später stand er im schwach beleuchteten Eingangsbereich seiner Firma. Die linke Hand in der Tasche, in der rechten Hand eine Taschenuhr, die ihm seine Mutter vor vielen Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, wartete er auf seine Mitarbeiter. Sie hatten noch wenige Minuten Zeit, wollten sie nicht zu spät kommen. Ein Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen. Es verschwand jedoch in dem Moment, da die Eingangstür sich öffnete. Ein junger Mann stoppte in seiner Bewegung, als er erkannte, wer ihn dort erwartete.

"Na, das will ich gerade noch einmal durchgehen lassen", kommentierte Draco das Erscheinen seines Mitarbeiters mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf die Taschenuhr. Sie zeigte zehn vor sieben an.

"Mr Malfoy ... Sir … es tut mir leid ... danke", stammelte der Mitarbeiter und Draco hob die Augenbraue. War er unter seinen Mitarbeitern tatsächlich so gefürchtet, dass sie sich entschuldigten, selbst wenn sie im Recht waren? Doch vielleicht war der junge Mann einfach nur eine Ausnahme. Die nächsten Minuten jedoch bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil. Wenn die Mitarbeiter nicht verängstigt an ihm vorbeihuschten, dann entschuldigten sie sich. Draco wurde mit jedem seiner Mitarbeiter, der das Gebäude betrat, nachdenklicher. Als es sieben Uhr wurde, stand er wieder alleine in der Halle. Er sah sich um. Der Empfang war unbesetzt und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, Madeleine Crest schon gesehen zu haben. In diesem Moment stürzte eine abgehetzte, junge Frau herein und blieb erschrocken stehen, als sie ihren Chef erkannte.

"Sir, ich kann das erklären, Mr Malfoy. Meine …" Sie hielt inne als Draco die Hand hob, die Uhr in der Tasche verschwinden ließ und einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zuging.

"So", sagte er betont langsam. "Das können Sie also erklären." Er drehte sich um und betrachtete erneut die schmucklose Eingangshalle. "Sie hatten wochenlang Zeit und das ist das Ergebnis?" Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihrem Chef auszuweichen.

"Aber Mr Malfoy. Heute ist doch Weihnachten. Und meine Kinder können doch die Geschenke nicht schon …" Draco hob die rechte Augenbraue ein Stück, entspannte sein Gesicht jedoch sofort wieder. Ihm war, als könne er Vincent lachen hören. Er schob den Gedanken zur Seite.

"Kinder? Geschenke? Mrs Crest, ich spreche von dieser Eingangshalle. Wie sie soeben ganz richtig bemerkten, haben wir Weihnachten." Er deutet mit der Hand auf den Empfangstresen in der Mitte des Raumes. "Nur leider kann ich davon hier absolut nichts erkennen", stellte er fest und zwang sich nicht zu lachen, als er den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Angestellten bemerkte. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie einen Zauberstab besitzen, Mrs Crest." Die junge Frau nickte hektisch. "Gut. Damit umgehen können sie hoffentlich auch?"

"Sir, ich habe meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts mit Auszeichnung …" Draco winkte ab und Madeleine Crest verstummte.

"Sonst hätten wir Sie wohl kaum eingestellt", stellte er fest. "Sie haben genau eine Stunde Zeit, um aus diesem trostlosen Raum etwas zu machen." Er schaute sich erneut um. "Nicht länger. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, dann rufen Sie die verdammten Firmenelfen." Er drehte sich um, verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Eingangshalle und ließ eine verdutzte, sprachlose Mitarbeiterin zurück, die hektisch in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Zauberstab kramte.

Derweil ließ sich Draco in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und lachte laut. "Das halte ich keinen Tag durch", gestand er sich selbst und warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr neben der Tür. "Doch zum Glück muss ich das ja auch nicht." Er schob seinen Stuhl zurecht, holte eine kleine Schale aus der Schublade und entnahm ihr eine Prise Flohpulver. Kaum hatte er es in den kleinen, mobilen Kamin seines Schreibtisches geworfen und "Gringotts" gesagt, erschien der Kopf eines übereifrigen Kobolds. Nur wenige Minuten später verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder von dem Bankangestellten. Natürlich war es albern, den Weihnachtsmann als Absender einer Sonderzahlung für seine Mitarbeiter anzugeben, aber wen interessierte es schon. Ihm war einfach danach gewesen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück und überdachte seine nächsten Schritte.

Nachdem die Standuhr acht Mal geschlagen hatte, richtete er sich auf und streckte sich. Die letzte Nacht steckte ihm noch immer in den Knochen. Und nicht nur dort. Er rieb sich die Augen und verdrängte die Bilder von Albus Dumbledore, Vincent Crabbe und Severus Snape. Nur ein Bild, das eines toten Mannes, wollte sich nicht verdrängen lassen. Er stand auf, strich mit den Händen über seine Robe und verließ sein Büro. Als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er sah sich um. Bunte Weihnachtsdekoration, wo er auch hinsah. Im Hintergrund hörte er sanfte Musik spielen und neben dem Empfangstresen stand ein deckenhoher Weihnachtsbaum. Kerzen ließen den Baumschmuck in allen Farben funkeln. Nur der Empfangstresen, der war wieder unbesetzt. Gerade wollte er sich auf die Suche nach der Mitarbeiterin machen, als die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde, und Mrs Crest mit zwei großen Schalen hereinkam. Er beeilte sich, ihr eine der Schalen abzunehmen und schielte auf den Inhalt.

"Kekse", erklärte sie, bevor er fragen konnte. "Von meiner Schwiegermutter. Sie macht immer viel zu viel und jedes Jahr müssen wir sehen, wo wir sie unterbringen. Ich hoffe, es ist …" Sie stockte und sah ihn beinahe ängstlich an, während sie die eine Schale auf dem Tresen abstellte. Draco folgte ihr, seine Schale unter den rechten Arm geklemmt. Mit der anderen Hand angelte er sich einen der bunt verzierten Kekse heraus und biss hinein.

"Die sind gut", nuschelte er zwischen Kekskrümeln hervor und nahm sich, nachdem er die Schale abgestellt hatte, noch ein paar von den Gebäckstücken. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Probleme haben werden, diese Kekse unter die Leute zu bringen, Mrs Crest." Noch immer kauend deutete er auf die festliche Dekoration. "Das ist übrigens klasse geworden, viel besser als ich erwartet hatte." Er nickte anerkennend.

"D... da... danke, Sir", stotterte die junge Frau und brachte sich hinter ihrem Tresen in Sicherheit. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie dem seltsamen Frieden noch immer misstraute. Er lächelte sie an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Die Hand bereits auf dem messingfarbenen Lauf drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Kann ich Sie um einen letzten Gefallen für heute bitten, Mrs Crest?", fragte er sie. Madeleine Crest atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich. "Könnten Sie bitte solange bleiben, bis alle Mitarbeiter gegangen sind. Irgendwer muss ja schließlich dafür Sorgen, dass die Kerzen und nicht das Haus abbrennen." Die Empfangsdame verzog für einen ganz kurzen Moment das Gesicht und Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schließlich nickte die junge Frau erneut, wich seinem Blick jedoch aus. Er ahnte, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee war. Doch sie konnte ja auch nicht wissen, was er plante. "Danke", sagte er kurz und stieg die Treppe hinauf, die ihn zu den Büros seiner Angestellten führen würden.

Vor dem ersten Büro blieb er kurz stehen, atmete tief durch und riss dann die Tür auf. Wie nicht anders erwartet, fand er einen erschrockenen und sichtlich nervösen Mitarbeiter vor, der sich vermutlich am liebsten unter seinem Schreibtisch verkrochen hätte.

"Was tun sie, Peston?", fuhr Draco den Mann an und hoffte, dass er die Scharade zumindest ein paar Minuten durchhalten würde. Länger durfte es nicht dauern. Er hatte noch viel zu tun.

"Der … Marketing … Auswertung", brachte der Mann stotternd hervor und Draco musste zugeben, dass er nicht wirklich verstand, wovon der Mann sprach. Marketing, Buchhaltung und Vertrieb waren nie wirklich Bereiche gewesen, mit denen er sich ernsthaft befasst hatte. Daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, er würde nur Ideen beisteuern.

"Marketing ist ein gutes Stichwort." Er hob den Finger und schob seine Brille zurecht. "Für eine Weihnachtsaktion ist es jetzt wohl ein bisschen zu spät, aber wie schaut es mit Sylvester aus?" Er sah seinen Marketingleiter, den er gestern noch angeschrien hatte, fragend an. Doch der Mann war viel zu perplex, um zu antworten. "Ich hatte an unseren Anti-Kater-Trank gedacht. Wir könnten ihn von den Firmenelfen verteilen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird einigen Hexen und Zauberern am Neujahrstag gute Dienste leisten können. Was meinen Sie?" Simon Peston sah seinen Chef erstaunt an, nickte und machte sich Notizen. "Wir sollten nach Weihnachten alles in die Wege leiten", sagte Draco. "Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass sie alles Notwendige veranlassen werden?" Simon Peston hob den Kopf.

"Sie meinen das tatsächlich ernst, oder?", fragte er zögernd, schaute kurz auf seine Notizen, dann wieder zu seinem Chef. "Ist zwar wenig Zeit und viel Arbeit, aber es sollte zu schaffen sein. Ich werde gleich ein Treffen mit dem Labor vereinbaren und die Bestände prüfen. Anschließend sollte ich den Vertrieb …" Draco unterbrach den Redeschwall des Angestellten mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

"Natürlich ist es mir damit ernst", bestätigte er die Vermutung des Marketingleiters. "Allerdings werden Sie heute keine Termine mehr machen." Er wandte sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu. An der Tür drehte er sich um. "Frohe Weihnachten, Simon, und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass sie nach Hause kommen. Niemand arbeitet an Weihnachten." Er war aus dem Büro, noch bevor der Mann überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu reagieren. Doch wenn Draco sich nicht völlig irrte, dann hörte er Worte wie 'durchgedreht, ernsthaft krank und völlig verrückt' durch die Tür. Er schmunzelte.

Büro für Büro arbeitete er sich den Flur hinunter und hinterließ irritierte Angestellte. Als die letzte Bürotür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, drehte er sich um und sah den Flur hinunter. "So gut scheine ich meine Mitarbeiter wohl doch nicht im Griff zu haben", murmelte er leise und suchte in der Tasche seines Umhanges nach dem Zauberstab. Kleine, leuchtende Kugeln über den Türen zeigten ihm, dass nicht ein einziger seiner Mitarbeiter der Aufforderung des Firmeninhabers gefolgt war. Jedes Büro war besetzt. Er hielt den Zauberstab an seinen Hals. "Sonorus", sagte er deutlich und räusperte sich, als es in seinem Hals kribbelte.

"Ich habe mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt", hallte seine Stimme jetzt durch den Flur. "Wer nicht in zehn Minuten hier verschwunden ist, darf nächstes Jahr den Firmenelfen bei der Reinigung der Kessel helfen", drohte er mit einem lachenden Unterton. "Frohe Weihnachten!", fügte er noch hinzu und beendete den Sonorus. Einen Moment später ging die erste Tür auf und ein unsicherer Mitarbeiter steckte seinen Kopf hinaus. "Nicht schauen", forderte Draco eine junge Frau auf, die in der Buchhaltung arbeitete. "Ab nach Hause mit Ihnen. Ihre Familie wartet doch ganz sicher schon." Die junge Frau nickte und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Nach und nach kamen alle Mitarbeiter aus ihren Büros. Jeder sah Draco verwundert an. "Es reicht", sagte er schließlich, hob die Hand und deutete auf den Ausgang. "Raus mit Ihnen, wir sehen uns nach Weihnachten." Schließlich folgten die Hexen und Zauberer seiner Aufforderung. Nicht jedoch, ohne auch ihrem Chef ein frohes Fest gewünscht zu haben.

"Das hätte ich geschafft", murmelte Draco, ließ seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche verschwinden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ein Tag im Büro schon einmal so anstrengend gewesen war. Er war fix und fertig. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal Mittag und er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen. "Keine Müdigkeit, keine Schwäche", versuchte er sich zu motivieren.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle machte er einen kurzen Abstecher im Lager. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Er brach den Deckel der Einwegphiole ab, kippte den Aufputschtrank hinunter und schüttelte sich. "Noch ein paar solcher Nächte, und ich werde zum Tränkejunkie", schimpfte er vor sich hin, als er die Phiole auf dem Weg nach draußen in den Mülleimer warf. Draco würde alles daran setzten, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde.

Als er die Treppe hinunter stieg, wurde er bereits erwarte. Eine besorgte Mrs Crest musterte ihn. "Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie schließlich. Draco nickte.

"Ich habe vielleicht in der vergangenen Nacht etwas zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, aber sonst ist alles bestens", erklärte er. "Vielleicht besser als je zuvor", fügte er hinzu. In dem Gesicht der jungen Frau machte sich eine Augenbraue auf den Weg nach oben. Er hob die Hand und zeigte auf die makellose Stirn. "Das sollten Sie nicht tun, Mrs Crest. Ein Freund von mir ist überzeugt, dass man davon Falten bekommt." Das Gesicht der jungen Frau entspannte sich augenblicklich. "Schon besser, Mrs Crest. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie nach Hause kommen. Ich hatte sie gebeten zu warten, bis alle weg sind. Das schloss mich nicht mit ein. Ich komme schon alleine zurecht." Er ging auf den Tresen zu und wollte noch einen ihrer Kekse haben. Doch Draco griff ins Leere. Er sah in die andere Schüssel. "Schade", sagt er, als er feststellen musste, dass auch diese leer war. "Aber es war zu erwarten gewesen."

"Nehmen Sie die", er wirbelte herum, als er die Stimme von Mrs Crest hinter sich hörte. Sie hielt ihm ein bunt verpacktes Paket hin. "Kekse", erklärte sie, als er sie fragend ansah.

"Für mich?" Draco sah auf das Geschenk. Mrs Crest nickte, verschwieg jedoch, dass sie ähnliche Pakete jedes Jahr gepackt und am Ende weggeworfen hatte. Sie hatte nie den Mut gefunden, dem übel gelaunten Mann etwas zu schenken. "Danke!" Er nahm das Geschenk entgegen und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, es nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle auszupacken, auch wenn er bereits wusste, was er darin finden würde. Stattdessen griff er über den Tresen, nahm die Tasche seiner Mitarbeiterin und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. "Und jetzt ab nach Hause. Ihre Kinder warten." Er deutete auf die Tür. "Die Firmenelfen und ich erledigen den Rest hier." Als sie nicht sofort reagierte, deutete er mit dem Kopf auf die Tür. "Frohe Weihnachten!" Dieses Mal tat Madeleine Crest, worum sie gebeten worden war. Mit einem 'Fröhliche Weihnachten' verschwand sie durch die Tür und Draco atmete tief durch. "Das wäre geschafft." Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und holte eine kleine, silberne Glocke heraus. Sie klingelte leise, als er sie hin und her bewegte. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, in dem spiegelnden Silber das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore gesehen zu haben. "Blödsinn", murmelte er leise und hängte die Glocke an den Weihnachtsbaum, bevor er die Kerzen löschte.

Viele Stunden später, es war längst dunkel geworden, stand er vor der Tür eines kleinen Hauses in der Winkelgasse. Er klopfte und wartete. Kurz darauf öffnete ein Mann die Tür.

"Ja?", sagte er fragend und betrachtete den Besucher. "Sie?", sagte er nach einem Moment. "Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Er wollte die Tür schließen, als es Draco gerade noch gelang, seine Hand auszustrecken und den Mann davon abzuhalten. "Wir haben Sie nicht eingeladen. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie gehen würden", knurrte der Mann bedrohlich. Draco ignorierte, dass der Ehemann seiner Sekretärin nicht nur erheblich größer, sondern auch um einiges breiter war als er.

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht der rechte Abend für unangemeldete Besuche ist", entschuldigte Draco sich für sein Erscheinen. "Ich will auch gar nicht bleiben. Ich wollte mich nur …"

"Wer ist es denn?", fragte eine helle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und ein bekanntes Gesicht tauchte kurz darauf in der Tür auf. "Oh", war die einzige Reaktion von Sarah Aubin, als sie Draco erkannte.

"Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, Mrs Aubin", erklärte Draco. Mr Aubin schnaubte verächtlich. "Ihre Frau ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie hat sich auch nicht gemeldet. Da werde ich mir doch wohl Sorgen machen dürfen", stellte Draco fest.

"Sorgen? Sie? Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Mr Malfoy. Gestern haben Sie meiner Frau gekündigt und heute wollen Sie den besorgten Chef spielen? Wer soll Ihnen diese Show denn wohl abkaufen?" Mr Aubin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mir zu dumm. Komm!" Er legte den Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und wollte die Tür schließen. Doch Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gekündigt? Sind sie verrückt? Ich werde wohl kaum einer meiner besten Mitarbeiterinnen kündigen. Ich habe sie gestern nach Hause geschickt, weil es spät war", versuchte er sich herauszureden und wandte sich Sarah zu. "Es muss ein Missverständnis sein, Mrs Aubin. Vielleicht habe ich mich ein wenig unklar ausgedrückt. Ich war gestern nicht ganz ich selbst, fürchte ich." Er griff in seine Manteltasche, holte etwas hervor und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Kurz darauf hielt er seiner Sekretärin oder vielmehr der Frau, von der er hoffte, dass sie seine noch seine Sekretärin war, einen großen Strauß Blumen hin. "Bitte, ich möchte mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen." Verdutzt nahm die junge Frau ihm die Blumen ab und gab sie ihrem Mann, während sie ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Er knurrte grimmig, verschwand dann aber doch im Inneren des Hauses.

"Soll das heißen, dass ich nicht …" Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich darf also morgen wieder ins Büro kommen?" Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf und ein Schatten legte sich über das schmale Gesicht der jungen Frau. "Habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte sie leise.

"Morgen ist immer noch Weihnachten, da wollen Sie doch wohl nicht arbeiten. Aber nach Weihnachten haben wir viel zu tun, wenn Sie es also einrichten könnten, zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr …"

"Natürlich kann ich, Mr Malfoy, natürlich", unterbrach sie ihn. In diesem Moment kam ihr Mann zurück und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Besuch zuwandte. Zaghaft hielt sie Draco ein kleines Paket hin. Er schmunzelte und war einmal mehr überzeugt, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht kein Traum gewesen waren. Zumindest keiner, wie er sie bisher kannte. Schließlich streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Es sah genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

"Danke", sagte er aufrichtig und betrachtete das Päckchen. Auch dieses Mal juckte es ihn, es sofort auszuwickeln. Doch er wusste, dass es sich nicht schickte, Geschenke sofort auszupacken und so ließ er es in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Die Glocke einer entfernten Kirchenuhr schlug und er atmete tief durch. "Ich danke Ihnen für alles, Mrs Aubin", sagte er leise. "Doch jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, ich habe noch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen." Er sah die beiden Eheleute einen Moment an. Mrs Aubin würde ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk in dem Strauß schon entdecken, da war er sich sicher. Und der kleine Tannenzweig, den er zwischen die Blumen gesteckt hatte, war ohnehin nur für ihn von Bedeutung. "Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte er und war verschwunden, noch ehe die Beiden seine Wünsche erwidern konnten. So entging ihm auch der siegessichere Blick, mit dem Sarah Aubin ihren Mann bedachte, als sie Arm in Arm ins Haus zurückgingen.

Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, so war der Weg auch jetzt recht kurz. Und dieses Mal wurde Draco auch nicht durch eine Schneeballschlacht aufgehalten.

Unsicher stand er vor der Tür und starrte auf die Maserung im Holz. Der hektische Tag hatte ihm wenig Zeit gelassen, sich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten, sah man von dem Korb zu seinen Füßen ab. Doch Geschenke zu verpacken, das war eine Sache, alten Freunden und Feinden gegenüberzutreten eine völlig andere. Er hatte bereits mehrmals die Hand gehoben, um den massiven Klopfer zu betätigen, jedoch hatte ihn immer wieder der Mut verlassen, kaum dass seine Finger das kalte Eisen berührten. Aus dem Inneren des Hauses hörte er Musik und lautes Gelächter gemischt mit Kinderstimmen. Er atmete tief durch. "Du bist doch sonst kein Feigling", schimpfte er mit sich selbst und umfasste den Klopfer entschlossen.

Das dumpfe Geräusch dröhnte durch die Tür und Draco widerstand der Versuchung, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und das Weite zu suchen. "Kein Feigling", wiederholte Draco, als er im Inneren des Hauses Schritte hörte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Ich glaube es nicht", waren die ersten Worte, die Draco hörte und sie kamen ausgerechnet von Ronald Weasley. "Bist das wirklich du, Malfoy?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor beugte sich ein Stück vor und musterte den Mann vor der Tür. "Kein Zweifel." Ein verdächtiges Grinsen machte sich in dem sommersprossigen Gesicht breit. "Das könnte ein interessanter Abend werden", stellte er fest und öffnete die Tür schließlich ganz. "Komm rein!" Draco nahm den Korb und folgte der Aufforderung zögernd. Dabei ließ er Ron nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Zu behaupten, sie wären in Hogwarts nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen, war eine Untertreibung. Sie hatten sich nicht ausstehen können, war da wohl treffender. Damals hatte Draco keine Gelegenheit verpasst, den Klassenkameraden spüren zu lassen, was er von ihm hielt. Draco würde es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn Ron sich heute dafür rächen würde. Doch der junge Mann ging vor ihm durch die Diele, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Als Ron eine Tür öffnete, von der Draco wusste, dass es nicht die Küche war, blieb er stehen.

"Wer war das?", hörte Draco eine Frauenstimme. "Wer hat da geklopft", fragte eine andere Stimme, dieses Mal eindeutig männlich. "Waren es Kinder, die uns einen Streich spielen wollten?" Eine Kinderstimme.

"Das werdet ihr nicht glauben", sagte Ron, statt auf die Fragen zu antworten. Draco verzog das Gesicht und wartete auf eine abfällige Bemerkung. Doch stattdessen steckte Ron seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Hey, hier drinnen findet die Party statt", forderte er ihn auf. Nach einem Moment kam er heraus. Mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes deutete er auf die Tür, die hinter ihm zugefallen war. "Da drinnen wird dir niemand den Kopf abreißen, Malfoy", erklärte er mit ungewöhnlich ruhiger Stimme. "Du wirst vielleicht ein paar Fragen zu beantworten haben", schob er nachdenklich hinterher, hob den Kopf und schmunzelte. "Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr", gab er zu. "Aber in erster Linie werden sie alle ziemlich doof gucken, denke ich. Willst du dir das entgehen lassen?" Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste schmunzeln.

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte er schließlich, ging an Ron vorbei und öffnete die Tür.

In dem großen, weihnachtlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer wurde es schlagartig ruhig. Lediglich die Kinder, die in einer abgelegenen Ecke an einem niedrigen Tisch saßen, schienen ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Draco stellte den Korb auf den Boden und ließ seinen Blick über die schweigenden Menschen wandern, bis er schließlich fand, wen er suchte. Er nahm den Blumenstrauß und eine Flasche Wein aus dem Korb und ging auf Ginny Weasley zu. Sichtlich irritiert stand Ginny auf, als Draco vor ihr stehen blieb.

"Für die reizende Dame des Hauses", sagte er schließlich, überreichte ihr die Blumen und nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich Blaise zuwandte. Er stellte den Wein vor seinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden auf den Tisch. "Für den hartnäckigsten Einladungsschreiber, den ich kenne", sagte er deutlich leiser. Blaise verzog das Gesicht, stand auf und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern.

"Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann nachgeben würdest", sagte er ebenso leise, bevor er den Mann umarmte. Kaum hatte Blaise seinen Freund wieder losgelassen, brach das Stimmengewirr los. Doch Draco ignorierte die Fragen, die auf ihn einprasselten. Er ging zurück zu seinem Korb und nahm ein kleines Paket heraus. Er hatte nicht vor, den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen, jedoch würden die Geschenke, so hatte er sich überlegt, ihm die Möglichkeit geben, mit ihren Empfängern ein paar Worte zu wechseln.

Nach und nach verteilte Draco kleine Geschenke. Nichts Persönliches, schließlich hatte er nicht gewusst, wer alles hier sein würde. Und die wenigen Menschen, bei denen er sicher gewesen war, sie heute hier zu treffen, hatte er viel zu lange nicht gesehen. So blieb es bei kleinen Büchern, gutem Wein, Parfum und Manschettenknöpfen. Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde jedes der Geschenke mit einem Lächeln und freundlichen Worten entgegen genommen. Am Ende blieben ein paar Pakete übrig, die er einfach unter den Weihnachtsbaum legte. Irgendwer würde sich schon finden. Er sah auf eine kleine Holzfigur, die auf dem Boden des Korbes lag. Vorsichtig nahm er sie heraus, stellte sie neben die Geschenke und lächelte zufrieden. Jetzt hielt er nur noch ein Päckchen in der Hand. Es war das einzige Geschenk, das er mit Bedacht ausgewählt und verpackt hatte. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Potter. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Kamin gelehnt, in der einen Hand ein Glas mit Punsch, die andere in der Hosentasche, schien er Draco zu beobachten. Draco sah ihm in die Augen. Potter wich seinem Blick nicht einmal aus, als er sich auf den Gryffindor zubewegte. Schließlich blieb er stehen.

"Du siehst schrecklich aus, Potter", kam es Draco über die Lippen, während er ihm das kleine Paket hinhielt. Harry Potter zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte sein Glas auf dem Kaminsims ab und sah auf das Geschenk.

"Arbeitsunfall", antwortete Harry, den Blick noch immer auf das Geschenk gerichtet. "Für mich?" Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an. Draco nickte und hielt es höher.

"Nimm schon", forderte er Harry auf. "Und pack es aus! Du kannst es brauchen", erklärte er, als Harry ihm das Geschenk endlich abnahm und es musterte. "Auspacken! Jetzt!" Es überraschte Draco, als der ehemalige Gryffindor seiner Aufforderung folgte und tatsächlich begann, das Paket auszuwickeln, bis er schließlich eine kleine Ledertasche in der Hand hielt. Harry betrachtete sie skeptisch von allen Seiten. "Du wirst sie schon aufmachen müssen", erklärte Draco. "Keine Angst, es wird weder beißen, noch kratzen." Harry lachte leise und löste den Knoten des Lederbandes, das die Tasche geschlossen hielt. Nachdem er eine Weile auf den Inhalt gesehen hatte, hob er den Kopf. Draco seufzte leise. "Ich habe es befürchtet." Er nahm Harry die Tasche aus der Hand und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Tuben und Phiolen wandern. "Es ist ein Erste-Hilfe-Set für unterwegs", erklärte er währenddessen. "Und da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass du mittlerweile ein Fachmann für Zaubertränke geworden bist, habe ich jede Phiole und Tube beschriftet." Er zog eine der Tuben heraus und drückte Potter die Tasche in die Hand. "Da ist sie ja." Er zeigte auf das Etikett. "Eine ausführliche Beschreibung findest du in den Pergamenten in dem hinteren Fach." Er öffnete die Tube, indem er den Deckel einfach abbrach. "Dort findest du auch eine genaue Auflistung, was du besser nicht kombinieren solltest. Und jetzt halt mal still." Ehe Harry sich wehren konnte, hatte Draco die Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt und verteilte den Inhalt der Tube auf der dunkelroten Narbe. Die leere Tube steckte er in die Tasche, bevor er die hellgelbe Creme vorsichtig auf der Narbe verteilte. "So", sagte er schließlich. "In ein paar Stunden sollte sie verschwunden sein." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry fasste sich ans Kinn.

"Das kribbelt", sagte er unsicher. Draco zog den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Natürlich tut es das. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es funktioniert." Er deutete auf die Tasche. Wenn du sie verschließt, füllt sie ihre Bestände ganz automatisch auf", erklärte er. "Das ist ganz praktisch, wenn du länger unterwegs sein solltest." Harry rollte die Tasche auf, wickelte das Lederband darum und machte einen Knoten rein.

"Klingt ziemlich praktisch", stimmte er zu. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas gibt. Wäre sicherlich etwas für meine Kollegen." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gibt es noch nicht. Das Ganze ist ein Auftrag des amerikanischen Zaubereiministeriums. Sie werden es an ihre Auroren verteilen", antwortete er nach einer Weile. "Aber ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen könnte." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es im Raum ziemlich ruhig geworden war. Er deutete mit dem Kopf hinter sich. "Sind die wegen uns so still?", wollte er wissen. Harry, der ein Stück kleiner als Draco war, beugte sich zur Seite und schaute an ihm vorbei.

"Sieht fast so aus", stellte er fest. "Vermutlich warten sie darauf, dass wir uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, oder hoffen auf ein ordentliches Duell." Draco verzog das Gesicht, hob die Hand und deutete auf Harrys Kinn.

"Von Duellen hast du wohl mehr als genug", kommentierte er die Narbe, die bereits heller wurde. "Außerdem bin ich ziemlich aus der Übung. Das wäre zu einfach." Ob es nun den Punsch war, den er zwischenzeitlich getrunken hatte, oder aber der Aufputschtrank, den er in der Firma zu sich genommen hatte, wusste Draco nicht, als er seine Hand wieder in den Nacken des anderen Mannes legte. Als Harry ihn dann, statt sich zu wehren einfach nur anlächelte, schien auch das letzte Stück Verstand sich zu verabschieden. Draco beugte sich vor und küsste den Mann.

Es war ein zaghafter Kuss, immer darauf bedacht, bei dem geringsten Widerstand flüchten zu können. Doch es gab keinen Widerstand. Es gab nur ein Paar Arme, die sich um seine Taille schlangen und ihn festhielten. Unbewusst nahm er Stimmen hinter sich wahr, doch die Worte drangen nicht wirklich zu ihm durch. Er spürte lediglich den warmen Körper, der sich gegen seinen presste und Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Irgendwann meldete sich sein Verstand zurück und verlangte nach Sauerstoff. Ein wenig außer Atem löste er sich von Harry und lehnte sich in dessen Armen zurück. Das Rot auf den Wangen, strahlende, grüne Augen und zwei Grübchen, die ihm früher nie aufgefallen waren. Das war nicht mehr der Harry Potter, den er in Erinnerung hatte. Er beugte sich vor, küsste die Nasenspitze seines Gegenübers und drehte sich dann herum. Jeder im Raum, selbst die Kinder, starrten ihn an. Draco legte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und lächelte.

"Was denn?", fragte er in die Runde, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. "Ich finde wirklich, dass das endlich mal gesagt werden musste", fügte er hinzu und drehte sich wieder um. "Oder was meinst du?" Harry schmunzelte.

"Ich finde, dass du völlig verrückt bist, Malfoy", antwortete er und zog den ehemaligen Slytherin dichter an sich heran. "Und ich glaube, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte."

"Du nennst mich wieder Malfoy? Ich dachte, du wärst irgendwann zu meinem Vornamen übergegangen?" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Harry sah erst ihn, dann die anderen Menschen in dem Wohnzimmer an.

"Woher weißt du das?", wollte er schließlich wissen. "Wer hat es dir erzählt." Draco überlegte einen Moment, entschied sich am Ende jedoch für die einzig mögliche Antwort. Die Wahrheit.

"Von dir", setzte er an, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er die Geschehnisse der letzten 24 Stunden in sinnvolle Worte fassen konnte.

"Von mir?" Harry schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Doch Draco nickte.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und eine ziemlich verrückte Geschichte noch dazu", versuchte Draco sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

"Wirst du sie mir irgendwann erzählen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Draco nickte.

"Vielleicht. Irgendwann. Wenn wir, alt und mit grauen Haaren, in hohen Lehnstühlen vor dem Kamin sitzen", sagte er schließlich. Er spürte Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen, als wären sie genau dafür gemacht.

"Kein Problem", antwortete Harry leise. "Ich habe Zeit." Er strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über den Hals des anderen Mannes. "Wir haben Zeit."

"Die haben wir." Draco beugte sich vor und küsste den Mann, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Vielleicht war es das ja sogar. Mit einem Mal war die Zukunft kein Alptraum mehr. Er wusste nicht, was sie bringen würde, doch er war sich ganz sicher, was sie nicht bringen würde. Das kalte Kaminzimmer mit dem einsamen Mann verblasste, bis es schließlich völlig verschwand.


End file.
